Can't Fight This Feeling
by MewIchigoZoey
Summary: She doesn't want anymore drama from him.."You can't be serious, Finn." "I'm as serious about this as you are about being on broad way." ..unfortunately she has a feeling that is exactly what she's going to be dealt...Finchel.
1. A Way to Make You Understand

_Hey everyone, I'm back with a new story...again inspired by the Glee soundtrack...Just like last time, the pairing is the under appreciated **Finchel**...but this time around, Finn's run out of "second chances" and has to earn his chance with Rachel...cause I believe she deserves to have HIM after HER more! xD...Let's just hope he CAN earn another chance...hehe..x3 (Hopefully this remains the plot, my idea has changed 10x now) Also, it's gonna be a chapter story (not sure how long it will be, or where this will go, I'm not great at this) and as a fun twist to amuse myself further, the chapter titles will be taken from the lyrics in the Glee soundtrack songs...or very closely related to the lyrics.._

_~Now, onto the story!~_

_--  
_

**Chapter 1: A Way to Make You Understand  
**

It's been a hard week for her; _really _hard. What with being torn between feeling guilty because she told Finn the truth, causing him to leave Glee, and feeling proud (not to mention astonished) of the fact that she was the only one brave enough to release the poor Jock of a burden that was never his. Then there's the fact that everybody in Glee pretty much hates her for spilling the beans, can't forget that...not that she blames them for it, with how selfish her motives were...and nothing even happened between them, making the outcome of her telling him even worse.

Just thinking about it all makes her tired, and she really just wants to crawl back into bed and cry (even professionals cry at times, and this is one of those times she wishes she could., but she can't. She knows she has to be strong, and face life with a smile, even as the walls of trust in her Glee club family are slowly but surely crumbling. She's the only one who can remain even close to optimistic in the group, and she believes without her encouragement, the club could easily fall apart. Even so, she can't help but feel a little discouraged.

Despite how bad she messed up before, she'd really, really hoped that things would change, after her performance of _Don't Rain On My Parade_. She had hoped that doing so well, and saving the day for them would cause a better understanding between her and her fellow glee clubbers...however, sadly, things haven't changed that much. Not at all.

Mercedes still snaps at her when she asks for a solo (the girl's such a diva, she obviously wants it for herself), Kurt still chooses to judge her by the way she dresses and talks rather than by her talent. Quinn is just as mean as ever (if not nastier, but she blames a lot of this on the girl's pregnancy hormones). Artie and Tina...well they never really had too much of a problem with her, and Artie, if nobody else gives her a small smile and a nod these days whenever she really nails a solo, which she appreciates.

Puck is...Puck. He obviously meant it when he said they were never friends; she still gets her daily facial slushy from the jerk, no matter how many times she's appealed to him with the fact that they're both on the same team now. Oh well. That's just Puck for you. He only cares for a girl if they "give it up to him", which she never will, so she finds his behavior sadly understandable. Not that she condones it. She just understands it. It's people like Puck that make her grateful that she brings spare clothing every day. After all, it is always a good thing to be prepared.

One of the things she cannot stand is the fact that despite the fact that she bailed them out at Sectionals, everyone in Glee is still questioning her song choices (well, not everybody...if you count Finn..but he doesn't say much lately when it comes to rehearsal, so he doesn't really count.)

She groans as she brushes through her long, dark locks of hair, staring at herself in her mirror while smoothing out any wrinkles in her plaid skirt. No...honestly...Finn is the real problem lately, she thinks, remembering the previous day's events.

--

_Mr. Schuester had (despite Mercedes' protests) given her and Finn another duet to work on, and so they had agreed to meet in the auditorium later after school and rehearse. _

_Everything had been fine until their fifth run through of the song, when Finn had asked if they could be done for the day, claiming he was tired (though he had really just seemed bored). She had heaved a heavy sigh, put out by his obvious lack of enthusiasm for the song, but nodded. Secretly, she'd felt relieved as she gathered her things together and gave a wave, turning to leave. She'd barely taken one step when he'd suddenly grabbed her arm gently, spinning her around and pulling her into a tight hug, causing her to drop her things. _

_"Finn...?" She'd stammered, tilting her head back to look at him, confused. "What are you doing..?"_

_Finn hadn't answered her, finding it easier to silence her by pressing his mouth to hers, and lifted her off the ground so he wouldn't have to bend over as much._

_Shock, as well as panic had flooded into Rachel's mind, all of her emotions and thoughts immediately going to war. Of course she'd wanted to kiss him back, but she knew he had just left Quinn fairly recently...he could be using her for all she knew. It's not like it hadn't happened before. Whatever the case, her emotions had won over her common sense, and Rachel had found herself kissing the boy back like her very existence depended on it. _

_She had been unaware of him moving, too engrossed in their embrace, and so it had come as a surprise when he'd put her down, pushing her back against the shiny, black piano as he hovered over her, his hands sliding down to grip her waist tightly once more. His kiss had become more urgent than before if possible, more demanding...more...desperate. She had been vaguely aware that one of his hands was sliding down further than her waist, but it wasn't until he tried to slide his tongue past her lips that she had pushed him away, panting hard._

_"...Rach...?" He'd staggered back slightly, looking extremely confused._

_"I know, you're hurting...over Quinn...over...__**her**__.." Rachel hadn't wanted to say "baby", for fear of the tall boy in front of her breaking down, and she couldn't handle that- not when she herself had already been fighting back tears. "...I know you need somebody right now, while you piece your life back together...and I know I'm one of the only people you feel you can trust...but..." She'd paused, blinking rapidly as the tears she'd been fighting had streamed down her face, her emotions betraying her. "...I can't do this, Finn. You know how much I care about you, but I will not be Quinn's rebound..."_

_"What? Rebou--Rach, you've got it all wrong-" Finn had tried defending himself, but she'd brushed it off with a wave of her hand, silencing him._

_"I understand it clearly...You're so desperate to erase...or rather, forget the pain she caused you, that you're willing to come after me, somehow believing that you're attracted to me now....Finn, you're not...You may think you are, but really what you're doing is acting out, hoping it will make you forget the fact that..." she'd paused, this part hurting the most, "You were betrayed by the one you love." There had been another pause as she'd sighed. "I'm sorry, Finn...I want to be there for you, and help you through this...but...I can't..I will not be a rebound. I will not be a mistake.'_

_Her point as clear as she could get it across, Rachel had picked up the stuff she'd dropped, and turned to leave. However, she'd barely opened her mouth to say good bye when Finn's lips had crashed down onto hers again (when had he gotten in front of her?!), his arms circling tightly around her waist and pulling her against him snugly! Smirking to himself, he had deepened the kiss, drowning out her startled gasp._

_It had surprised them both, equally, when the palm of her hand had connected with the side of his face, the sound of the slap echoing throughout the empty auditorium. Stunned, Finn had let his hold on her waist go slack, and she'd jerked away, and brushed past him, moving away as fast as she could. Away from his kiss, from his open arms...from his bewildered face._

_"Rach, why?!" Finn had stammered after opening and closing his mouth a few times, his hand on his cheek where she'd slapped him. _

_"I may care deeply about you, but...." Rachel had stopped, frozen in her tracks, her back still to him. "I can't sit by idly and just let you play with my feelings, not again." A sigh had escaped her yet again, she sure seemed to do that a lot lately. Especially in HIS presence. "I'm not saying I intend to give up on whatever this is between us...I am merely cutting you off for awhile, so as to speak." _

_"..Cutting me off...?" Finn had stared at her blankly, and even though she'd had her back to him, Rachel had known he was confused. "What I mean, is aside from school, you no longer exist in my mind."_

_"...That's harsh, Rach.." His tone, sounding so sad, so let down, it had almost been too much for her to bear, but she hadn't let it show how much she was affected. _

_"I'm sorry, Finn Hudson, but that is how things have to be for now."_

_"But why?!" His tone had changed drastically, going from one of hurt and sorrow, to one of annoyance, and possibly anger._

_"Because!" She had lost her patience here, and thrown her hands up in the air, turning to face him. "I can't be around you while you're like this. You may think you know what you want, but you're so confused, after all this has happened...you can't be positive about anything you want right now, and that includes wanting me...I can't stick around and play these games with you anymore, opening my vulnerable heart to you, only to be shot down as you realize for the umpteenth time that I'm not the girl you want."_

_"W-wait!" Finn grabbed her shoulders now, and a dark look had crossed over his face for a split second. "I may not be sure about much right now, Rachel, but I AM positive about one thing, and that's how I feel about YOU! I know you still like me, too...and I promise, I haven't come after you to use you...I have been falling for you for a long time...but I couldn't do anything about it until now...and I plan to...if you'll only give me a chance!"_

_A ghost of a smirk had been on Rachel's lips (she just felt too amused by the fact that he was honestly coming after her now to take him seriously) as she'd responded bitterly, "I think I've given you enough chances..if you want another, you're going to have to earn it."_

_"Fine..if that's how it has to be..then...fine."_

_Rachel had heaved a relieved sigh- he was going to be a gentleman and step back from her until he was completely recovered. He'd leave what was left of her heart alone. She was going to be ok._

_"...I'll just have to work hard to show you I mean what I say."_

_..Wait. What? _

_"...You can't be serious, Finn." She'd all but whined. Not that she didn't want to be with him (sometimes she thought she wanted that more than to be a successful star)...she just wanted to be with him when the time was right. Which meant not now. Or anytime soon. Maybe someday, in the future...but certainly NOT now._

_"Oh, I'm serious." Finn had smirked, seeing the shock on her face. "I'm as serious about this as you are about being on broad way. You'll see tomorrow. Later, Rach." Then, without giving her any chance to protest, he'd kissed her softly on the cheek and walked out the auditorium doors, living her to stare in bewilderment at his retreating form.._

_--  
_

A heavy sigh escapes Rachel's lips (she's really got to stop appearing so put out, it's not an attractive thing in an upcoming star) as she finishes brushing her hair, and she goes downstairs for breakfast, which is a plate of steaming chocolate chip smiley faced pancakes left by her two fathers. The whole time she's eating, she's mulling the previous day's encounter over in her head, wondering if she can possibly avoid Finn today.

While she really likes him, she doesn't want anymore drama from him; unfortunately she has a feeling that is exactly what she's going to be dealt, because she highly doubts she can avoid him ALL day. After all, he's Finn Hudson. Finn Hudson whose locker is like, practically right next to hers. There's no way she won't run into him at some point, with all the trips she makes to her locker for stuff. Still, there has to be a way to avoid conversing with him. She just has to think.

She still hasn't thought of anything several minutes later, as she's washing her breakfast dishes, nor has she come up with a plan of action five minutes later, when she's finished brushing her teeth, and flossing. Oh well. She shakes her head at herself- why is she worrying about this so much? It's probably much less of a problem than her mind is making it out to be. She probably won't even see him that much today, except for Glee club.

Glee club...she sighs. It's almost unbearable there lately. What with the awkwardness between Quinn, Puck and Finn, and then everyone else glaring at her, the CAUSE of the awkwardness between said threesome. She can't believe she's doing this, but she thinks she's going to skip rehearsals today...She'll just go straight home after her last period, and rehearse on her own...and then she'll record her daily MySpace video..With the time she's lost to Glee returned for this one day, she'll have time to pick a truly fantastic number, even more so than her normal selections, and she will EXCEL at the song, she's already sure.

A small smile crosses her features as she picks up her stuff (making sure she has the bag containing her spare outfit for the day as well as shampoo and conditioner), and heads to the door. She's just reaching for the doorknob when the doorbell rings, and she blinks curiously. Whomever this visitor is, they have some...interesting timing. She flings the door open wide and quickly belts out the speech like greeting just like she hears it in her head.

"Hello, this is Rachel Berry, how may I help you?" Then, without missing a beat, she continues on, "As you can see, I'm on my way out the door, headed to school, prepared for another fine day of education, both subjects taught in class, such as mathematics, science, Spanish, as well as education in the halls, or cafeteria, such as how to wash a slushy properly out of your hair, as well as to clean the graffiti off of one's locker....so I must politely ask that you please make your business with me as brief as possible."

She's answered with a simple "Hey, Rachel," and a chuckle.

Suddenly, all the confidence she had loaded her mind with that morning vanishes, leaving her like the air out of a deflating balloon. "...Finn....what a pleasant surprise." she says, smiling tightly as she takes in the appearance of the 6'3" boy on her front porch. She gulps involuntarily at the smirk on his face. "What?"

"...Nothing...just..." Finn can't help sounding amused, "Do you greet ALL your early morning visitors that way?"

She nods, then scowls as he breaks into a slight fit of laughter. "What? I think it's important everyone I greet knows that while I appreciate them stopping by, I really am busy, off to school to be educated in-" She is forced to break off as the football player places a finger on her lips.

"I know, you already told me.." He says quietly, an amused twinkle in his eyes, removing his finger from her lips after a minute.

She nods, then takes a deep breath, summoning all the courage she can possibly muster before blurting out the thought that's been on her mind ever since she realized it was him at her door. "So..what brings you here, Finn? I know this isn't on the way to school, from where you live." She folds her arms across her chest and takes a step back, waiting for him to answer, all the while maintaining eye contact with him.

"...Actually, it is...you don't know where I live, do you?" He smiles, countering her question with one of his own.

"Ok, fine, you have me there." She mumbles after a moment's contemplating. "I don't know where you live...I guess I was wrong to assume it wouldn't be around here, forgive me." She sighs. "Now, are you going to answer my question?"

"Uhhh........" Finn stares at her for a few minutes, apparently caught off guard. "What question..?"

"What are you doing here?" She forces herself to say calmly, though on the inside, she's rather annoyed at his forgetfulness.

"Oh, yeah..." He pauses again, resuming his staring at her. "Well, I was wondering, if..uhh....you'd like to....maybe.....uhhh.........you know...."

"No, I don't know," She sighs heavily (mentally smacking herself for allowing yet another sigh in Finn's presence) and shakes her head at him, "However, I am sure that whatever it is you were hoping to inquire about, it can wait until later. I'll see you at school, Finn." She steps outside and closes the front door, locking it, and is about to leave when Finn holds out a hand, stopping her.

"That's it! I remember now!" He takes a deep breath, appearing more determined than she's seen him before (well, unless you count yesterday in the auditorium) as he takes her hand, forbidding her anymore movement. "Rach, can I drive you to school?"

That's it? THAT'S why he came all the way here? To offer her a ride to school? To a school she usually just walks to? She frowns and chews on her lower lip. She can't let him drive her...that might give him the wrong idea!

With a hasty shake of her head, she declines as politely as she possibly can, carefully pulling her small hand free from his larger one. "Well, Finn, that is very sweet of you, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline your offer this time." she says softly. "Thank you anyways."

"So...no...?" He looks frustrated, she notices, but decides not to let him know she acknowledges that as she takes a step forward.

"I'm afraid not, Finn...see, I have my morning routine, and walking to school is how I get my daily exercise. It's an important part of being a star, to be in good shape, and that's what walking does for me. So, thanks, but no thanks."

"Hey, wait a minute!" She wants to growl in frustration, but decides it's too unladylike, and refrains from it as he lunges forward and catches her arm. "What is it, now, Finn? You're going to make me late, and I can't have that...I have to be on time. My attendance record must be spotless."

He's just frowning, and she doesn't like it at all. "What?!"

"I know you might think I'm pretty gullible, you know, after the whole Quinn and the baby thing...but..." He gives her another determined look, this one somehow scarier than the last. "I remember what you say. Well, not all the stuff about the musicals and stuff like that, but I DO remember the other things..and I remember when we had that boys vs. girls thing, you said you get up and work out on the ellipt—uhh...thing-a-ma-jig...everyday. As soon as you're up. THAT'S your exercise, you just want to walk because it's me offering you a ride, isn't it?"

She stares at him in undisguised wonder, amazed at how easily he saw through her excuse. "There's no such thing as too much exercise, Finn..." she says weakly, aware, painfully aware that her voice just cracked. She can't help it. This whole thing is really stressing her out more than it should.

"I know...but..." Finn breaks off for a minute before going on. "Look, I know you like to be in shape and all that stuff, but...can't I just drive you today? If it makes up for it, I'll walk with you tomorrow, and we can both get that exercise you're so fond of..."

"But, Finn!-" Rachel stammers, searching desperately for an excuse.

However, Finn doesn't allow her the time required to think of another ingenious reason he can't take her. He pulls his gaze away from the sky and smirks at her. "Besides, it's going to pour any minute...you can't walk in this. What if you get sick, and you can't sing because of it? Wouldn't that...you know...let everyone in Glee club down?"

It DOES look rather cloudy this particular morning, and she doesn't have a jacket in case it should rain. She frowns and chews her lip again, almost making it bleed from the pressure she puts on it. That's just like Finn to bring Glee club into all this. Because, even if she HAD planned on skipping it today, she still can't bear the thought of being too sick to perform when she DOES come...Curse him and his clever mindedness! She's beginning to think that being around her and the others in Glee is having too much of a positive effect on his thinking pattern!

She sighs (again, smacking and scolding herself mentally for the umpteenth time), knowing she has no choice but to accept, given the circumstances. "Ok...I guess you win..." she says weakly. "But if I'm late you are never driving me again." she adds, just because she can.

He seems to take her serious enough as he nods and pulls out his keys, leading her over to a red pick up truck parked on her sidewalk.

Rachel can't help smiling. It's scratched and the paint is either faded or chipped in places, but it's so Finn.

"Well, let's get going then." He opens the door for her and helps her into the passenger seat, (which gets her thinking again about how chivalrous he can be when he wants to be), closing the door once she's secured, and climbing into the driver's seat next to her. He puts the key into the ignition and starts the car, and she wants to kick herself because as hard as she's trying not to give in to him, there is no denying just how sexy he looks in his brown and blue striped long sleeve and jeans, hands firmly on the wheel, with a very deep, concentrating look on his face as he stares ahead.

"Alright then." He says after a moment to break the somewhat awkward silence that's fallen between the two of them. "Next stop, McKinley High...Oh, and if you're not late to school, I'm going to start driving you in the mornings, cause it really is on the way for me, and well....I want to...so....there's no talking me out of it, so you can like, not resist it, cause I'm sure your dads would appreciate you getting a ride over walking and if I HAVE to meet them to like, get you to give in about this, I will..."

The heavy silence between them returns, and it doesn't stop, so he taps her on the shoulder. "Rach?" he prods.

It seems like forever before she replies, but she finally does, and he can't help but feel satisfied with her answer.

"....Fine....but only if I make my first class on time." She all but growls, and upon hearing she glances at him, suddenly wanting to scream.

He has that same stupid, antagonizingly sexy smirk on his face. The one that not only makes her want to kiss him senseless, but also, at this very moment, it's making her want to punch his face in...if she weren't so petite in size comparison, she probably would (Ok, so maybe she's just short, but she chooses not to judge her appearance with such words). Just so he'd shut up, and stop grinning at her like the cat that got the canary.

...For once, (she can't BELIEVE she's saying--err--thinking this) she's hoping she'll be late to school.

---

_So....can anybody guess which song THIS particular chapter's title was derived from?! C'mon, Gleeks, it should be easy!~ _

_c: __Please, leave me a review if you want this continued...and tell me any ideas you may have, both for the story plot AND for the title! Because **"Untitled For Now"** is the lamest thing ever but it's 1:30 AM so what do you expect? XD; I appreciate any and all the suggestions I can get! Thank you!_


	2. To My Heart I'm Bein' True

_Hey everybody, I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews, and the favorites, as well as adding this to your story alerts! I really appreciate it! n_n Now I'm back with an update...but I'm afraid this chapter's kinda choppy...and much shorter than the last one, sorry xD; I felt kinda sick a lot of the day so this was written on and off throughout the day...but oh well. -w- It'll have to do. Apologies for any typos I may have missed, I kinda did a fast spell check...eyes are sore from staring at the computer lol. So...if you like, take a stab at guessing which song I twisted the lyrics from to get this chapter's title! Congrats to **The3siskateers** and **jewdork** for guessing right on the song for the first chapter! And a BIG thank you to **xXLove2ReadXx** for the suggestion for the title! I love you all, and your reviews are the ONLY reason I updated so soon, so please if you can, keep reviewing! _

--

**Chapter 2: To My Heart I'm Bein' True  
**

She can't believe it. She's on time. For her first class of the day. Despite the Finn distracting her thing. She's not quite sure HOW she's on time. Finn drives like a grandmother (no offense to him, but he's a little bit too cautious, which makes her wonder if he's got some bad experience under his belt or something).

Then there's the fact that after he parked at the school he tried to kiss her, but she'd turned away causing his lips to brush against her cheek slightly. He'd made this frustrated sound in the back of his throat, which had made her wonder if he was gonna try to kiss her again. Nervous that he actually MIGHT, she'd hastily gotten out of the car, slamming the door shut, and hurried toward the school, calling her thanks to him from over her shoulder.

She shudders and involuntarily touches her cheek where he kissed her, and for a split second she wonders just how long she can hold out before she gives in to him. After all, she's always felt a strong connection to him, ever since he first joined Glee club...but...She forced her feelings aside when Quinn joined the club, and found out she was pregnant.

Now, the idea of being able to ACT on her pent up feelings for Finn is just...overwhelming. She doesn't think she's ready, and despite what he's said, she doubts Finn is either. That is why she has to be strong. THAT is why she will deny him with every ounce of her strength.

She sighs and tries to focus on the notes she's taking, but all that she's really doing is doodling on the top corner of her paper, little hearts with the writing "FxR". She catches herself the third time around and mentally whacks herself. She HAS to pull herself together and stop thinking about this, or it's going to be imossible to tell Finn no. Despite the lecture she just mentally gave herself, though, she can't think of anything BUT Finn.

His adorable half smile...The way his hair is styled so crazy yet it's so amazingly him...The tenderness he touched his truck with before opening the door for her this morning...

'_Touch me that way'._

She inhales and exhales softly, wishing she could bang her head into her desk without attracting unwanted attention. She knows it for sure...She's in love with Finn Hudson; she wants him to be hers more than anything...and she's trying to discourage him from coming after her...but she just openly admitted to herself that she loves him. Crap.

--

Her mind's still a mess when class is over, and she slowly gathers her things together, smoothing her hair down absently before heading to the door. She's barely outside the classroom and she already wants to go back inside. He's standing out there. Waiting for HER. Finn, standing outside HER class waiting for her. She's kinda hesitant, but she approaches him anyways, mentally reminding herself not to do anything that might encourage him to make a move.

"Hi, Finn.." She greets him guardedly.

He responds with a wave and her favorite half grin. "Hey..."

There's an awkward silence between them as each of them struggles to find the right words to say. Finally, she speaks, breaking the silence. "I...am slightly surprised to have crossed paths with you out here...is there...something you wished to discuss...?" She realizes she had that hopeful tone in her voice that she gets when she wants him to ask her out, and wishes she could take her words back. She silently awaits his response as she heads to her locker, aware that he's walking alongside her.

"Uhh, nothing really, I just came to check on you...well yeah, there is, something I wanted to talk about, but it's not really that important, so we don't have to talk about it...not unless you want to..uhh..."

"Finn, just go ahead and say it." she says, trying not to sound too exasperated as she opens her locker and stashes her notes from first period inside, now starting to get out the things she'll need for 2nd period.

"Ok...I was just, wondering really...if you were late getting to class at all.." he says casually, but one look at his face would tell you that he has an ulterior motive behind the question. Lucky for him, Rachel's too busy to notice.

In response, she just gives a shake of her head, still pulling things from her locker. "Of course not, I was right on time as always." she says, wondering where he's going with this.

"Oh, good...so I can drive you from now on then..?"

She freezes, nearly dropping the notebook she'd been holding, an indescribable look appearing on her face. Crap. She can't believe she forgot about that! She should have just said she was late! She really wants to kick herself for not thinking her answer through before speaking.

"Rach?"

She sighs softly. She did tell him that if she was on time he could drive her from this point on...but she hadn't expected him to get her here on time, or to really even REMEMBER that deal! Not that she thinks he's dumb, she just knows things tend to slip his mind a lot. However, sadly, these days she's finding she's NOT one of those things. Right now she really wishes she WAS...

She pouts slightly and nods her head slowly. "Fine. I really don't see what the big deal is though...I walk all the time." she grumbles as she finishes retrieving the items she needs and shuts her locker.

She turns to face Finn and is unnerved by the look he's giving her. That's the biggest smile she's ever seen on his face, even bigger than the one he gave her when she knocked all the pins down at the bowling alley. "...Finn? Are you alright?" she waves a hand in his face, and nearly jumps as he grabs it in his own, larger hand.

"Thanks, Rach, I promise I won't disappoint you!"

He hasn't let go of her hand, and she's secretly wondering if he heard her say "yes" to more than just the driving her to school thing when he gives a jerk on her hand, pulling her against him.

"...Finn...?" she frowns up at him, confused. "What is it...?"

"Oh, nothing.." he smiles down at her, loving how he's so much taller than her- it really helps when it comes to trying to spot her in a crowd. He pauses for a minute before starting to walk, pulling her along with him. "Come on, we've got 2nd period together, remember?"

"Oh..right.." Rachel mumbles and makes a face. "Chemistry...I really don't see how that's going to help me achieve the stardom I seek in the future, but...oh well. Good grades are essential to being able to get into a good program..."

Finn just nods, only hearing every other sentence; it's not that he doesn't care...he's just happy (and relieved) she hasn't jerked her hand away yet...Wait, he spoke too soon. She's pulling away now, a familiar, uncomfortable look on her face. It's the same face she gets whenever Quinn's around, or she blows a note (which isn't often, but still..).

He's surprised at the empty feeling he gets from the loss of her touch, and before either of them knows what's happening, Finn has linked arms with her, forcing her to walk closer to him than what's comfortable for her.

He's afraid she'll be mad, so it comes as a surprise that when he finally dares sneak a glance at her, she's staring ahead, face flushed with this unreadable look in her eyes (though he's almost sure he can make out a smile for a minute).

Whatever it was, he can't help but smile, he knows he's the cause for whatever look it was that he saw in her eyes..

--

Finn inhales and exhales softly. Chemistry is so...boring...He groans softly and sneaks a look at the petite brunette sitting beside him, scribbling furiously in her notebook. Obviously taking notes, he figures. He can't help but feel proud of himself. It was his quick thinking and smooth moves that got him this seat next to her (ok, maybe not...maybe it was just that the only empty seats were the ones next to Rachel and Quinn..). If he's being honest, being next to Rachel is the only thing saving him from falling asleep during class. He loves watching her face, the way the writes all neat and squiggly...it's so Rachel, and he finds it cute that she puts a gold star next to her name. She's so perfect in her own way....

Her reactions to his attempts to make a move with her both frustrate and confuse him. He's not sure what the problem is, really. Ok, so maybe it's really soon since he just broke up with Quinn...but he's honestly been falling head over heels for Rachel for quite awhile now...it just seems right to get with her now that he can...and doing it now will help him ignore the pain in his heart over the loss of a baby that was never even his child to begin with. So while it may seem too soon for him to be acting interested in Rachel...he disagree.

He love--likes her, and she love-likes him (He wonders if she LOVES him but can't gather the courage to start such a discussion). Why can't they be together? It's obviously fated, since he broke up with Quinn, and she broke up with Puck (which he's relieved for...the idea of her being with his ex-best friend makes him feel sick)...it's destiny!

.....Oh God. He sounds like her...JUST like her. He shakes his head and sighs softly. Rachel must be rubbing off on him. He's never wanted something so bad before. Ok, well he has, but he's never had so much desire that he would go after anything as strongly as he is with her. He's got to make her his, and he swears, he won't give up until he succeeds (ok, now he knows Rachel's DEFINITELY rubbed off on him). He's got a lot planned for today- she's bound to change her mind by the time Glee club begins..and if she doesn't, he's got a back up plan.

As if sensing his thoughts, Rachel turns and looks at him, an annoyed look on her face as she carefully tears a sheet of paper out of her notebook, jots something down on it, and passes it discretely over to him, looking away.

He's curious, so he glances down at the paper, and his face falls.

_**You should really be focusing your attention on the lesson, Finn. **_

He frowns and picks up his pencil, a foreign object to him since he doesn't take notes, and writes a quick reply, sending it over to her as discretely as he can.

Rachel sees the paper out the corner of her eye, and carefully takes it in her hands, reading it.

_**I know that, but I'd rather watch **__**you**__**. ;)**_

Finn can't help feeling satisfied as he sees the flustered look that appears on her face upon reading his note.

The brunette next to him frowns, glancing over her shoulder briefly, a worried look appearing on her face as she begins scribbling furiously on the paper. She sends it back, and he quickly reads it.

_**You DO realize Quinn is watching this whole thing. Do us both a favor and stop staring at me the way you are!**_

He reads her response and can't help the smirk that's forming on his face as he writes back. _** I don't care if Quinn watches me go after someone that makes me happy. **_

Watching her tapping the paper with her pencil in thought, he can't help but feel anxious to see what her response is to this one.

He's disappointed to see her give the paper a once over, glance up at the teacher, and hastily cram their note paper into her notebook, resuming taking her notes. Darn it, there goes his fun. He sighs and rests his head on his arms as he leans against the table, watching her write for the remainder of the class..

---

Usually she enjoys class. She can take notes. Finn usually sits in front of her with Quinn, so she gets a great view. However, today he completely ignored the blond and sat next to HER. Not that she's surprised Finn would ignore Quinn given the circumstances, but she didn't think he'd be bold enough to sit with her when Quinn could SEE! She'd reminded him of that little detail when he'd started sending her notes back and forth, and had been startled upon receiving his response.

He didn't care. Finn had basically said he cared more about pursuing his happiness than he cared that his ex-girlfriend was watching him go after the girl she loathed (yes, Rachel admitted it, she was certain Quinn hated her.). Finn's response should make her happy (and deep down, she DOES feel happy that he cares more about her than he does Quinn) but it really just makes her nervous. Because that short but enlightening note conversation has just given her a look into the future with him...and she can see he's going to be a tough one to shake..

Not that she wants him to give up completely. She just wants him to back off until he's completely over Quinn and the baby. Cause he can't be over it already. It's too soon. He definitely shouldn't come after her this soon...she thinks. It's really annoying how he followed her like a lovesick puppy (he's supposed to be heartbroken and grieving over his kid!) until 4th period, since they don't have that class together.

What's really annoying is that here, where she should be able to focus since he's NOT there, FINN is all she can think about! ARGH! The whole thing is giving her a headache, making it impossible to focus, or even take notes, so she's relieved when the bell rings, symbolizing the end of class. Finally, it's lunch time. She can have a peaceful lunch and think on what to do from that point on.

She smiles, for once happy as she arrives at her locker and finds the area empty...well, Finn -less. She quickly puts her stuff away and closes her locker. Then, after a quick scan of the area for any 6'3" football players, she heads to the cafeteria. She's super relieved that he's nowhere in the cafeteria, at least, not that she can see. She quickly gets in line and buys her lunch, then makes her way over to her table.

She doesn't call it hers to be stuck up...she merely calls it her table because she's the only one who ever sits at it. Since everybody at school considers her a freak, and because nobody at Glee club really likes her...she usually ends up sitting alone. Not that Rachel minds that much. It gives her a lot of time to just think and reflect on things. Which is exactly what she plans to do today. She has a goal that by the end of lunch she WILL have a plan of action, a way to make Finn back off. She's determined. It WILL happen.

She finally reaches the table, but to her astonishment, the table isn't empty. Sitting at the table...is the last person she wants to see right now.

She's so shocked she nearly drops her tray, but she manages to avoid it. What the heck is Finn doing sitting at her table?! Usually he sits with the other jocks at their special table, or sometimes he sits with the other members of Glee club! NEVER at her table though!

She halts her movement, just staring at him, and her eyes go wide as the dark haired boy glances up from his tray and locks stares with her.

"Hey Rach! I saved you a spot!" he calls, patting the seat closest to him.

She just remains rooted, standing in her spot as she eyes him, looking much like the deer in the headlights, wondering what she should do.

She's so lost in her panicked thoughts, she doesn't notice the jock approaching her until it's too late. Before she realizes what's happened, her tray has been tipped backward, all her food splattered messily over her face, dripping down her argyle sweater.

She flinches. The steaming pasta on her face burns and she can feel her eyes watering from the pain, but she's secretly relieved. Because now she has an excuse to miss lunch and hide in the bathroom for the remainder of the break. She won't have to face Finn, who is angrily storming over to the jock to give him a piece of his mind.

For once she's grateful that nobody likes her, she decides, quietly placing her messy tray on the table and exiting the cafeteria in a similar manner.


	3. Gotta Get You Alone

_A/N: Hiiii! *waves* So, guess who's back with a third chapteerrrr? *smiles* That's right...Moi! ;D Hehe this one's kinda short, I'm afraid..I could have gone longer, but I found the perfect spot to end it so yeah...short chapter xD;_

_Anyways, I attempted to write Quinn in this chapter...dang is she hard, what with all the mood swingy-ness and stuff...but after four attempts to fix the things she said...I simply can bring myself to care no longer...This will prolly be my last update for awhile, unless I get some time to write Friday, because tomorrow is my birthday, and I'm almost positive I won't be allowed on the computer until late at night...then Saturday my grandmother, aunt, auncle and best friend in the world are coming to celebrate with me, so yeah...my next update may take awhile...sorry.._

_Once again, I'd like to congratulate **the3siskatears** and **theatergurl **on guessing correctly on the song I used to come up with the last chapter's title- it was indeed the Grease song Finn and Rachel sang together. Good luck guessing the song used to come up with THIS title! Also, before I conclude this author's note and let you read, I just wanted to say thank you to everybody for all the nice reviews, and story alerts, and even those who added me to their favorite authors...you really make my day, guys! Seriously, I really appreciate all the things you say in your reviews...you make me smile...ok, review over. Enjoy the story! *will spell check later* nwn  
_

--

**Chapter 3: Gotta Get You Alone  
**

She's relieved. The pasta (and God knows what else was in that lunch) didn't get in her hair that much, so she didn't have to break out her shampoo. Her argyle sweater didn't get hit too badly either- she was able to clean it with a wet paper towel, and aside from a slight damp spot, you can't tell there was ever food on it.

Rachel takes a step back and gives herself one last glance in the mirror before breaking into a small smile, finally satisfied with her appearance. She's about to leave when the door opens and in bursts Quinn, who's sobbing loudly.

"Quinn? What's the matter?" She frowns and chews on her lower lip. Quinn running to the bathroom and crying has become kind of a common thing ever since she found out she was pregnant, but that doesn't mean she doesn't try to help when she can. Even if helping means letting Quinn scream at her until she's out of things to say.

The blond breaks out of her emotional outburst for a split second and glances up from the sink she's been bent over, seeing Rachel at the sink beside her, and she glares at the brunette, venom in her eyes (yep, she KNEW it, she KNEW Quinn still hated her!). "What do YOU want, Man hands? If you're going to rub what happened in the cafeteria in my face, you can save it. I saw the whole thing, so I'd appreciate if you just left me alone."

Rachel just blinks at her, confused. "...What are you talking about?...The only thing that happened was me getting my tray flipped into my face." She grimaces at the memory of the hot pasta's burning sensation against her skin.

"Don't play stupid with me," Quinn snarls through her sobs, "I KNOW that happened...I'm talking about what happened AFTER that."

"...Quinn....I'm afraid I have no idea what it is that you're talking about." Rachel gives her most convincing look as she speaks, "You see, after that jock flipped my tray I had to leave, and I came here to wash my lunch off my face."

Quinn heaves a heavy sigh at her words and slumps her shoulders, but she doesn't make any move to explain herself, instead staring at her reflection in the mirror, and after a few minutes, Rachel decides that asking her would not be good for her health.

"Quinn?"

The look the ex-cheerleader gives her is so full of hate, loath for her, she can only guess that what Quinn mentioned about the cafeteria had to do with Finn. "I'm NOT telling you..I'm NOT a messenger." she spits the word out, looking like it tastes bad.

"Of course, I never planned on asking you any such thing." Rachel says, her voice coming out rushed and breathy. "I just wanted to let you know, even though it's none of your business what I do, for what it's worth... I'm not going after Finn." she finishes without taking a break in between.

Quinn is silent as she glances away, a far away look in her eyes. "...It doesn't really matter if you are or not, because...._he's_ obviously chosen to go after you."

Rachel tries to say something at this point, to defend herself, but the blond gives her a look that says she's not finished, and so for once, Rachel Berry is unable to get even a word in.

"I saw the way he was looking at you in 2nd period today," Quinn continues, that far away look returning to her eyes. Rachel can't help feeling bad for the girl- she looks so sad, she almost wants to forget the sin she committed, and just hug her, tell her that she's going to pull through all right. But she has a feeling if she DID do that, Quinn would get even more upset, so she stays put and listens.

"He was giving you this adoring look, and it just...!" Quinn smacks the wall with a balled up fist, barely seeming to notice the pain that follows as she rants, "I hate it! He never looked at me that way, not once, not while we were dating, not even when he thought he was going to be a father! He cared about me, yes, but...that look...he never gave ME that look...So much undisguised love!"

She breaks off for a minute, allowing a few more sobs to escape her before going on, an icy look in her eyes as she turns her cold stare on the unmoving brunette standing next to her. "I want Finn to be happy...I truly believe he deserves to be with a girl that makes him smile...but.." Her voice falters for a split second and her cold stare only gets colder. "...I can't understand why it has to be YOU he gets with...!"

Rachel just stares at the blond, trying not to let her words hurt her, even though it's not working. What's wrong with HER?...Whatever. That's Quinn's problem..she shouldn't concern herself with it.

"...I'm resisting his attempts..." she says in a small voice.

"For how much longer?!" The blond snaps, anger blazing her eyes now in place of the sadness that lingered only seconds ago. "Don't think I don't know what game you're playing, Man hands! You can act like you don't want him all you want, but I know better than that! Admit it- you're THRILLED that he left me, and wants you now! You're just playing hard to get as a cover up...Don't think I can't see through it!"

"Quinn...I..." Rachel hesitates, for once not sure what to say. Quinn's lashing out at her like that has completely made her forget what she was going to say. "...I'm honestly not interested in getting with him so soon after your break up..."

"Oh, but you ARE planning on getting with him!" Quinn's pretty hysterical by now- her hormones are at a terrifying level, and Rachel's kind of wishing she'd just left when the blond first arrived. "So let me get this straight."She lowers her voice, eyes flashing with the same coldness you'd find in the eyes of a snake.

"You aren't planning on getting with him now, but until you think the time is right, you're planning on just dodging his every attempt to win your heart, and in doing so force him to declare his feelings for you publicly to humiliate me?!"

"No, Quinn, that's not it at all, you're not even making sense anymore!" Rachel stammers, "I'm simply trying to be considerate of your feelings-"

"Do me a favor, and DON'T do me any favors." Quinn glares daggers at the girl and she involuntarily takes a step back, "Please. I think I could handle seeing you two together a LOT better than I could handle watching you two play hide-and-seek because you're trying to avoid having to deal with your feelings for him!"

"I am NOT avoiding my feelings for Finn," Rachel defends herself, trying not to get angry, trying to remind herself that Quinn's hormones are causing her to yell like this. "I'm simply putting them on hold."

"Sounds like an excuse to me." Quinn snorts unamusedly and goes back to looking at herself in the mirror.

"You know...you make it hard for me to know if I'm doing the right thing or not." Rachel gives an exasperated sigh. "I'm leaving now...see you in Glee club."

"Yeah, get out of here, I'm sure he's looking for you." The blond snarls, but Rachel doesn't respond anymore, instead opening the door and walking out, letting it slam shut behind her.

That Quinn has some nerve talking to her like that, she thinks to herself as she walks back to the cafeteria, bristling as she recalls all she was accused of by the pregnant teen. She is NOT avoiding her feelings...or any of that other ridiculous nonsense Quinn claims...Rachel's only doing this because she feels it's the right thing to do!

She sighs heavily as she stops walking, not sure where she should go. Obviously, her plans to hide in the bathroom for the rest of lunch period are out, she'd rather hang herself by her toes than be in there while Quinn's in there.

On the other hand, she doesn't really want to go back to the cafeteria either. That would mean facing Finn...and possibly getting nailed in the face with something else she'd have to rush to the restroom to wash off again. Then she might cross paths with Quinn again and that just....

Rachel shakes her head, deciding instead to go to her locker and get her things for the next class ready. This way, not only will she be able to avoid returning to the cafeteria, and ultimately, running into Finn, but she'll also be able to arrive first to her class

She's just made it to her locker and is in the process of entering her combination number when she hears an all too familiar voice, and she groans inwardly. "You've got to be KIDDING me.." she mumbles, already knowing that it's no joke.

That really is Finn approaching her, a big, goofy grin on his face that makes it appear that he just heard a really corny joke. "Rachel.." He smiles just a little bigger as he reaches her locker and leans against the one next to it, watching her intently.

"...Yes...?" Rachel manages to reply, reluctantly looking up to meet his gaze. "What are you doing here..?"

Instantly his smile falters a little, and he looks a little bit nervous as he struggles to answer. "I know, I should be eating, but I did..I mean, I did after I punched Karofsky in the face...and when I got done, you still weren't back yet, so I thought I'd better come and, you know...check on you...are you ok...?" He frowns, seeing the dazed look on her face, and waves a hand in front of her face. "Rach...? Hello in there..."

Rachel jumps slightly and blinks at him, shock written all over her features. "You...you punched him?!" she manages to get out after a minute.

"Well...yeah...he threw your lunch in your face...and that wasn't right...so I, you know..punched him..." Finn mumbles sheepishly, unsure whether he should take her outburst as anger or amazement. She does look pretty amazed, though, so he hopes it's that...cause he doesn't want her angry. Rachel's scary when she's angry. Really, really scary.

"Fiiiiiinn..."

Oh crap. She's mad. Finn heaves a soft sigh, wondering just how hard it is to please her before glancing down at her, looking more sheepish than before. "Look, I'm..I'm sorry...I just..he shouldn't have done that and the fact that he did pissed me off, so I just...I'm sorry!" He sighs and throws his hands up in the air.

"...I was going to say thank you..." Rachel stares up at him, big, brown eyes wide with surprise, and he feels like an idiot.

"..You were..?" he says in a softer tone, moving closer and lowering himself more to her level.

"Yeah...really...Nobody's ever stood up for me before..." The petite Jewish girl smiles up at him and nods, stroking his cheek lightly with the palm of her hand.

"Oh...you're welcome.." Finn says slowly after processing her words.

He can't help thinking just how nice her hand feels on his face right now, or how she's so close he can smell her hair (it smells really good). The situation is perfect, he realizes. They're alone in a hallway and she's stroking his face. He should totally kiss her. Seriously, he should. He thinks he will.

It's at that moment, just as he's leaning in to close the distance between them that she seems to realize what's going on, and to his disappointment, she steps back, removing her hand from his face (he can't help noticing how cold his cheek feels without the presence of her warm little hand there).

"Rach? What is it?" He finds himself asking, feeling hurt. She had seemed to want the kiss just as much as he did...she even closed her eyes, and he KNOWS he heard a hitch in her breathing when he leaned in. So why did she stop him..?

"N-nothing's wrong." she says nervously, closing her locker door with a little more force than is necessary. "I just need to get to class."

He stares at her in disbelief. How dumb does she think he is?! Ok, he may be a little slow at times...but...he knows she doesn't HAVE to be in her next class for another 20 minutes at LEAST.

Seeing the look on his face, she gives a nervous little grin, backing away. "Come on, Finn..you know I like to be the first one there if I can help it...besides, wearing my lunch just opened my eyes to how very little of an appetite I have at the moment...I'm not hungry at all now. So I may as well go to my next class and prepare for the lesson. You understand, don't you?"

He understands, alright. Understands that she's ditching him, that is. The jock gives a resigned sigh and nods slowly. "Yeah...ok then, I'll walk you there."

He's determined to spend time with her, even if it's just a few minutes walking to class. That's better than nothing, right? Without waiting for an answer, Finn grabs Rachel's free hand, intertwining their fingers together, and starts walking.

Rachel gives her own soft sigh of defeat and resigns herself to walking with him in silence, and after a few minutes, they arrive at her class. He follows her in, noting the fact that they're all alone, and she goes to her desk, putting her things down.

He can't get over the ache in his heart as he watches her. Man, he really wants to kiss her. He really wishes he knew why she didn't let him before!

Then, before he realizes it, he asks her. "So...why didn't you let me, you know...kiss you..back there...?" The minute the words are out of his mouth, he wishes he could take them back. That was so stupid!

His question takes her by surprise, but she refuses to let him know that, as she turns to face the doorway where he's standing. "Because, neither you nor I are ready for such a development in our relationship, and I believe that even if one of us DOES claim to be ready, it's way too soon, given the recent drama you've been dealt."

He just stares at her for a minute or two before he's able to process her words, and when he does, he frowns at her. "Rachel...I already told you, you're not gonna just be some rebound...I really care about you..like a lot. I thought you cared about me, too..."

"Finn Hudson, you know very well that I care for you, so don't you even-"

"Then let me kiss you." he says, cutting the brunette off before she can finish her sentence.

She gazes at him from across the room, immediately wishing she hadn't. Even from this far away she can see the hope on his face, the loneliness in his eyes. He needs her...and as much as she's fighting it, she needs him too. He makes her feel complete, like he's her other half...but it's still too soon!

"...But...Quinn..." she says weakly, recalling the blond girl's outburst in the bathroom. Is she really doing the right thing by fighting him?

"Don't worry about her." Finn says quickly, walking closer, now standing just a few feet in front of her. "I mean, she really can't get mad, after what she did..she has, like..no right to be upset, really.."

Rachel bites her lip, not sure what to do now. His words are making sense, but she still can't forget the fit Quinn threw earlier. It's easy to say she won't worry about what the ex-cheerio thinks, but another to act on that, when they end up in the bathroom at the same time...

Despite the fact that she thinks..no, KNOWS it's wrong, she's having a hard time holding back her desire. She's been fighting him so much, she thinks, one little kiss can't hurt too much, can it?

Yes, it can! Her conscience screams...but she doesn't hear it. She really wants this kiss. Badly.

_'...Screw Quinn'_, she decides, walking up to the tall boy and standing on her toes before pressing her lips against his.


	4. Can't Resist His Charms

_A/N: Surprise, I'm back with another update! Well...I should think you'd be surprised, since I stated in my last update I wouldn't post anymore for awhile...Well, you see, I had more time to myself today than I thought, so I decided to try and write another chapter...and ZOMG I did it! xD *so proud of herself* Thanks so mcuh for all the reviews, everyone! YOu really made my day! I hope you like this chapter n_n Oh, and before I forget...congratulations to __**xXLove2ReadXx**__, __**The3siskatears**__, and __**nikkibee **__for guessing the right song for the last chapter! It WAS "Alone" n-n You guys are good at this ..Or maybe I make it too easy to guess...xDD  
_

_Now, please, enjoy this chapter, as I am posting it ON my birthday!! :D_

_--_

**Chapter 4: Can't Resist His Charms  
**

"One little kiss" turns out to be more than just a kiss...it's actually what you would call _kisses_. Finn's got Rachel pinned against the wall, both of them kissing the other urgently; they've completely forgotten where they are (they forgot that the minute he slipped his hands under her shirt to caress the sensitive yet soft skin on her stomach, while she combed her fingers gently through his dark, tousled hair), as well as the fact that they're not the only people in the building.

Rachel can't help but feel amazed. They've kissed before...but it hasn't ever been this passionate. It's even more so than the kiss that Finn forced her into yesterday in the auditorium. Then again...that's simply because she's kissing back this time around; her pent up feelings for him, her frustration at the complications keeping her from being his, she's unloading it all right now in this kiss, and she honestly feels so much better at this moment. Finn, on the other hand is extremely close to remembering the mailman, but he's doing his best to maintain some form of control over his...erm...excitement. Not that it's helping much, but he's trying at least.

For a second, Rachel forgets about her decision to fight Finn until they're both truly ready, and allows herself to pretend that she IS his for the time being. She inhales deeply, enjoying just smelling his scent, which has a faint hint of peppermint mixed in. The smell is intoxicating, somehow, and she finds herself going light headed. God, she needs air. Now...which means she'll have to end her pretend fantasy where she is with Finn, and everything is perfect.

Slowly, she breaks the kiss, reluctance that not even she can hide lingering in her eyes as she eases herself out of his grip and makes her way to her desk, sitting, and trying to ignore her trembling legs. He just stands by the wall, staring at her in silence, trying to figure out what to say to her.

"...I think you should leave now." Rachel says softly, averting her eyes from his after what seems like forever. "I don't want you to get caught somewhere you're clearly not supposed to be."

"..Yeah, I guess you're probably right.." Finn sighs and turns to leave, but turns around again, staring at the brunette once more. "..So Rachel...does this mean you'll..you know...go out with me...?" In his mind he's praying desperately that she'll say yes...and then thinking how Quinn rubbed off on him a little, cause he never prays, but she did so apparently being around her changed that...even if he's just praying in his mind..but still. Praying, nonetheless.

Apparently he wasn't praying hard enough, though, he discovers, feeling an ache in his chest where his heart is as the Jew shakes her head. He can barely even talk, so he's surprised to hear himself mutter, "What...why..?...Why, Rachel?"

Despite how quietly he said it, Rachel obviously heard, he decides, as she turns her head to look at him.

"I only did that to prove that I reciprocate your feelings," she tells him, "but I still can't go out with you. I'm sorry." she adds, a hint of sadness in her eyes, and he feels his heart drop.

God, how he wishes he could hug her, and make that sadness go away...not to mention his own sadness. He feels so lost, so hopeless and alone without her, and secretly wonders if this is how she felt while he was with Quinn. He hopes not, because this feeling really sucks. It's worse than being stranded out in the rain without a coat or umbrella (not that that's ever happened to him, cause he's always prepared for that, totally...hehe..).

It's then that he realizes she's waiting for him to speak, and he clears his throat, unsure what to say. "Oh..well then...uhh...." he heaves a defeated sigh and turns toward the door. "...I'll see you after class, in Glee, I guess.."

"Uh..yeah. Ok. See you then." Rachel gives a slight wave, feeling guilty. She knows she isn't planning on attending rehearsals today...why didn't she just tell him that?

Oh well. She doesn't have anymore time to think about it, because the teacher's walking into class, as are her fellow students. Rachel heaves a soft sigh, this one a relieved one, as the teacher begins the lesson, and she occupies her mind with the lesson, scribbling down page after page of notes to distract herself from thinking about Finn, and the fact that she has to avoid him AND Glee at all costs.

Not that she doesn't want to practice for Regionals...but she can't face the other members today, especially not Quinn, and to top it off, she has a feeling Finn's going to do something to embarrass her during rehearsals, judging by how desperate he's been acting...it's a gut feeling, and she trusts her gut. It's never steered her wrong before and...oh crap. Right. Notes. Focus on the notes..

--

She can't believe it's already over. The class that usually drags on and on...it ended. She could swear she just barely sat down! It must be because she doesn't want to face Glee, which is next...Time must hate her or something.

Rachel sighs as she quickly gathers her things together and walks out the door, her eyes widening in horror as her gaze lands on an extremely tall dark haired boy, leaning against the wall. What the heck is he doing there?! She takes a step back, bumping into a girl behind her, and she turns and utters an apology before quickly turning around, a perplexed frown appearing on her face as she realizes Finn is no longer leaning on the wall. Did she imagine that? It seems like it. She feels stupid for it, and is berating herself for even thinking about him when a soft voice whispers in her ear.

"Hey."

Just that one word, that single syllable snaps her out of her self lecturing, and she pales, already aware of who it is at her side before she even looks. "...Finn? How did you...I mean....why....?" she sighs, unable to form a sentence for once in her life, and starts to walk away.

"Uh, well..I was wondering.." The tall boy says hurriedly, following her, easily keeping up with her pace, "...uh, well, actually more like, I was kinda hoping we could maybe...you know...walk to, uh, Glee, um..together.." he stammers in one breath.

"Oh.." Rachel stops walking now and turns to look at him, well aware that her heart's beating at an ever increasingly fast pace. God, how does he always manage to do this to her?! She takes a deep breath and tries to calm down, a rather difficult task seeing as he's staring right at her.

She opens her mouth to say no, to tell him that she's not going to make it to Glee today, that her Dads made plans she's obligated to keep, but all that comes out is a soft, shy sounding "..If you really want to..." She chastises herself silently, wishing that just once she could be immune enough to his boyish charms to actually say what she was planning to say.

"...I want to.." She hears him say, and she glances up to find that half grin of his on his lips as he hesitates for a second before reaching out and taking her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. Well...so much for skipping Glee club today...

She's extremely reluctant to walk with her hand in his like this, but he's not really giving her a choice in the matter, so she doesn't say anything about it, and tries to ignore the tingle that goes through her when she feels his thumb stroking the back of her hand.

At last they finally reach the choir room, and Rachel gently, but quickly pulls her hand away, not wanting to walk in holding Finn's hand. That would look like something was going on between them, and there is nothing going on with them...she swears it. That kiss in her classroom was just a pity kiss to prove she still had feelings for him; it didn't mean anything.

...Ok, so she enjoyed it. And it did mean something. It was her way of taking out her frustrations at this whole complicated situation. But Finn doesn't need to know she's frustrated...cause them he'll just try to talk her into being with him, saying she doesn't have to be frustrated.

But anyways, she drops his hand and hurries in through the door, relieved to find that nobody is there yet, aside from Mr. Schuester.

The Spanish teacher looks up as the door opens, and seeing the two of them, he raises his hand in a wave, a smile forming on his face. "Hey, guys...you're early." he pauses. "Of course, Rachel's always early, so I guess I should expect you to be early too..." He's talking to Finn now, and Rachel's surprised to see a certain twinkle in the teacher's god, not good...Judging by his behavior, it's safe to assume that even Mr. Schuester thinks that she and Finn are dating!

"Of course, I'm early, Mr. Schuester, but I believe you're seeing things wrongly, judging from your facial expression, see, Finn and I are not toge-" She's just about to correct him when Finn cuts her off, grabbing her hand again and half lead half dragging her over to the chairs.

"Finn, I was talking to Mr. Schuester...that was unspeakably rude of you." she frowns up at him in disapproval.

"Oh, sorry..I didn't know." he says, but he doesn't sound very convincing as he plops himself into the chair next to hers, still holding her hand.

"Finn, let go." she mumbles just loud enough for him to hear, and he does as he's asked, pouting, causing his face to resemble a sad puppy dog. She does her best to avoid looking at him, and instead focuses her attention on the door, where Kurt and Mercedes have just walked in.

They make their way over to the chairs and the male diva eyes Rachel disapprovingly before taking his seat, shaking his head and tsk-tsking softly.

"Honestly, Rachel, I'd have thought that you'd at least be dressing better once you got together with Finn...he deserves better color combinations at the very least, you should be ashamed.."

"...Kurt, Finn and I are not dating." Rachel says quietly before glancing down at her clothing, frowning and chewing on her lip lightly. She's wearing a dark blue plaid skirt that comes just above her knees, and a long sleeved cream v-necked sweater with pink and blue argyle patterns on the front and back, topped off with a pair of dark knee high socks and black flats.

She's trying to figure out what's so wrong with her choice of outfit when a gentle nudge to her shoulder snaps her out of her thoughts, and she finds herself staring at Finn.

"Don't pay any attention to that, Rach," he says softly into her ear, his warm breath tickling her skin, "I like the way you dress."

She finds herself blushing faintly; a quick glance at Kurt tells her that he heard what Finn said as well, judging from the scowl he's giving her. "Oh yes, of _course_ you're not going out with him." he hisses before turning back to Mercedes, ignoring Finn and Rachel both.

"I'm not..." Rachel sighs, knowing darn well that he won't believe her.

Finn sneaks a look at her from the corner of his eyes and can't help staring. Dang, even when she's pouting, Rachel Berry manages to look hot..It's driving him crazy...Not having her for his...and then sitting next to her while she looks so cute and..vulnerable...It's all he can do to keep himself from yanking her onto his lap and kissing her until they're both blue in the face!

A movement in the doorway jerks his attention away from the petite girl beside him, and he finds himself locking stares with Puck, not to mention Quinn. The tanned boy eyes him coolly, quirking an eyebrow at him before turning and gently taking Quinn's elbow and leading her to a couple of chairs, carefully easing her onto one, despite her screeching protests that she can handle herself just fine.

Hearing the shrill voice, Rachel glances up, a chill running down her spine as she locks eyes with an extremely pissed looking Quinn. It takes her a minute to figure out why, and when she does, she face palms. Finn has oh so casually draped his arm around her shoulders, resting against the back of her chair.

She sighs and pushes his arm back, away from her. "Finn, what are you doing...?"

Te only answer she receives from the dark haired boy is another puppy eyed pout, which she ignores to the best of her ability, shifting her gaze to the door as the rest of the members of Glee come pouring in.

Once everybody has taken a seat, Mr. Schuester begins to speak. "Ok...so for rehearsal today, I thought we could start off with the song I assigned yesterday..." He glances over in Finn and Rachel's direction, and the brunette slumps in her seat. Don't tell her he's gonna make them perform together..!

"Finn, Rachel, would you mind coming up here and showing us how it's done?"

She can't help feeling dismayed, and before she realizes it, the words are out of her mouth. "Mr. Schuester, if I may...it's an honor that you've requested a performance in which Finn and I participate, but why not instead allow some of the other glee clubbers to try?"

She can feel it now. Everyone is staring at her in disbelief, and some of them have their mouths hanging open. She can't really blame them...it isn't typical Rachel Berry fashion for her to just give away a chance to be in the spotlight...Truthfully, she'd sooner give up her virginity than she would a solo (but don't tell anybody that, it's only for extremely desperate measures).

...But she's desperate not to have to perform with Finn. Because she has a feeling that whatever he has up his sleeve to try and "win her over", he's planning to do it during the performance. Maybe it's just because of the way he's looking at her...or maybe it's her instincts again. Either way, she doesn't want to find out.

...However, it seems she may have to.

"I was planning on that, Rachel," Mr. Schuester is saying, looking slightly confused, "I just want you and Finn to get us started off on the right foot..you have a way of changing the atmosphere when you two sing together, and I think it would be helpful to brighten the room with your performance...you should take it as a compliment."

"Oh, but I do, Mr. Schuester," Rachel responds immediately, "It's just that--"

"Come on, they want us to sing, so let's just..sing." Just like that, Finn's cut her off again, and before she can process what's going on, he's grabbed her hand and is leading her up to the front of the room. "We're ready, Mr. Schue." he grins at the curly haired teacher, and Mr. Schuester takes a step back, nodding as the band begins to play softly.

Finn turns to Rachel, ignoring the fact that she looks extremely put out about being forced to perform. He waits for his cue, then takes her hand gently, singing the words just like they practiced them in the auditorium. _"When your tears are spent on your last pretense, And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense, When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles, And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while..."_

Rachel looks at him hesitantly before joining him in singing the chorus.

_"If your heart wears thin I will hold you up, And I will hide you when it gets too much, I'll be right beside you, I'll be right beside you..."_

She's trying hard not to let her feelings for Finn come into play as she sings with him, but something about the way he's looking at her is making it hard, and she finds herself belting out her verse, gazing up into his eyes with all the love and affection she's been keeping from him.

_"When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath, When the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless, When you try to speak but you make no sound, And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud.."_

Finn finds himself grinning widely (he totally saw the look she was giving him), and he pulls the brunette into his arms, lifting her briefly to match the lyrics, surprising everyone else, who knows that's not a part of the choreography for the number. _If your heart wears thin I will hold you up, And I will hide you when it gets too much, I'll be right beside you, I'll be right beside you...I will stay, Nobody will break you, Yeah..."_

Rachel can feel her entire face heating up at Finn's actions, and she fights to pull away, thankful that him hugging her this way is a part of the choreography, but at the same time, resenting the same thing, because she knows he's pouring his feelings for her into the actions, and as hard as she's trying, she's having a hard time resisting him as he sings the next part to her, looking deeply into her chocolate brown eyes.

_"Trust in me, trust in me, Don't pull away.."_

_"Trust in me, trust in me.."_ she echoes.

_"I'm just trying to keep this together, Cause I could do worse and you could do better.."_ He continues on, and that's just it. The tone of his voice undoes her defenses, and she gives him a loving smile as she sings to him, now pouring her whole heart into the song.

_"Tears are spent on your last pretense, And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense.."_

_"If your heart wears thin I will hold you up, And I will hide you when it gets too much, I'll be right beside you, Nobody will break you.._

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up, And I will hide you when it gets too much, I'll be right beside you, Nobody will break you.."_

Finn can't keep the smile off his face, as is the same issue for her, as they finish the song, both pulling apart and backing away from the other, reaching out to each other before coming together one final time in what can only be described as a very deep embrace, nothing to do with the choreography.

"Great job, guys.." Mr. Schuester walks up to them, grinning and clapping his hands, and the rest of the glee clubbers follow suit, clapping, some of them cheering a little.

However, despite the praise, all Rachel can do is stare into Finn's eyes with her own panic filled ones. She knows he knows. If only for even a few seconds, he broke down her defenses. She might just as well have been singing her love for him rather than how she'll be at his side no matter what...Not that it really matters. She knows just by the look on his face, he's well aware of what just went on between them. The brunette sighs softly under her breath. She knows she's in way too deep...

--

_To anybody who's wondering, the song Rachel and Finn sang is "Beside You" by Marianas Trench...it's a really sweet song and I can just picture them singing it for some reason xD Oh well...anyways...please, review and tell me how you like it! n__n_


	5. What Do You Say?

_A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back, and my God did I have a major fan girly fit to find all the reviews my last chapter got! Thank you SO much to everyone who reviews this story...it's because of you that I can keep writing! :D So..Sorry for the delay in updates...I actually would have been able to update Saturday, since my friend couldn't come over...but I had a case of depression and writer's block nagging my brain, so as hard as I tried, my ideas wouldn't flow. For that reason, this chapter may be kinda a fail one...cause I forced myself to write most of it today and I still have some of the depression/writer's block lingering...but I hope you enjoy this anyway....Thanks for the birthday wish, I had a great one nwn I now have the Glee DVD Road to Sectionals, which has been a huge help in getting me inspired to write again...so...haha yeah c: Before I get on with the story, I just wanted to congratulate **theatergurl** and **xXLove2ReadXx** for guessing correctly on which song I used to come up with my chapter title...This update's title is the exact song lyric, because I'm too tired to come up with anything else right now...so yeah...x3; I think that's it..._

--

**Chapter 5: What Do You Say?  
**

She sits uneasily through the rest of Glee club, well aware that he's got his arm around her shoulders again (strangely, she doesn't have the will to fight him away this time). It's not until after rehearsal has ended for the day, and everyone else is already gone or leaving that she's freed from his arm, and even then, he's turning to look at her, a familiar expression on his face.

"Hey, Rachel...?" She frowns at him but urges him to continue, a sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. This is the same face he makes when he's about to ask or say something that he's afraid will make him sound like an idiot, or get him turned down.

He's just opened his mouth, and is struggling to get out the words, when Mr. Schuester approaches them, a concerned look on his face as he looks at Rachel specifically. "Rach?"

"Um...what is it, Mr. Schuester?" she asks, eying him with genuine curiosity.

"It's nothing, really...I'm just wondering about you." The curly haired teacher frowns, "Are you ok? You seemed to have a difficult time getting started today, and usually you pour more emotion into your performances, especially with Finn..." He pauses, "That's why I paired you two together...well, aside from the obvious."

She realizes he's implying again how she and Finn must be dating, and she's just opened her mouth to correct him when the Spanish teacher speaks again, taking away her chance to correct him. Again.

"It's not that you weren't good, the ending was fantastic as always...you just...I don't know.." he shrugs. "You seemed to be having some trouble for a little while, there...so..I was just wondering if there was anything wrong."

She remains silent for a moment, thinking her answer over a bit before responding, "Oh, everything's fine, Mr. Schuester, really..I just..." she pauses dramatically. "I...Haven't really been feeling too great today..."

She knows she's lying, because she feels perfectly fine, but she doesn't want to have to tell Mr. Schuester the truth, that she is in fact trying to resist the perfect guy now that he's finally come for her.

She wonders if Finn knows she's lying. Judging from his facial expression, it seems he's buying her lie. She cheers in her head, thankful that his feelings for her haven't made him sharp enough to see through her excuses.

"Oh, really?" Mr. Schuester frowns at this. "Maybe you should get home and rest, then...we need you to be in good health for rehearsal. You know if you don't feel well enough, you don't have to come..."

"Thank you, Mr. Schuester." She flashes him one of her award winning smiles before giving a curt nod of her head. "I was just heading home right now...at least that was my plan."

"Good plan then." The Spanish teacher turns his stare to Finn, who's frowning in undisguised concern at the brunette. "Finn, see that she gets home safely?"

Upon hearing his name, the jock glances up and nods a little after realizing what the teacher meant, his trademark half smile appearing on his face. "Oh yeah, of course, Mr. Schue...I was gonna take her home anyways..."

"Good, because you know that she can't walk home if she doesn't feel good."

"Yeah..yeah, totally." Finn nods vigorously in agreement.

Mr. Schuester gives a nod to Rachel, as well as a pointed look, and she swallows slightly. She can't believe she ever thought his eyes were pretty, even nice. They're not. All they do is narrow at her half the time...and right now they're crinkled in the corners as she notices him giving her a very knowing smirk. She wishes she could scream- she should've known he wouldn't buy her excuse!

Now, as punishment for not telling him what's really going on, he just set her up to ride home with Finn. Because despite her secrecy he's obviously figured out that her problem has to DO with the boy. So he's involving Finn in it. She KNEW Mr. Schuester was out to get her...he always HAS been!

"C'mon, Rach...let's go."

She jerks back to attention, blushing faintly as she feels her hand being gripped tightly in that of the taller boy's, and she barely has time to give a weak nod, and frown at the now smirking Spanish teacher before she's being pulled gently to her feet, her hand being freed as an arm wraps itself around her waist, securing her to Finn's side as he leaves the choir room.

--

The drive back to her place is awkward, and neither Finn nor Rachel say much; Finn's got his attention focused strictly on the road ahead of him, and Rachel's is on her hands in her lap.

Finally, after what seems like ages, the beat up, old truck pulls into the Berry's driveway, putting the car in park and stopping the engine, and Rachel heaves a soft, relieved sigh as she unbuckles her seat belt. "Thank you for the ride, Finn..." she says quietly, flashing him a small, shy smile.

"It's no problem, I mean, you're not feeling good, and all...I couldn't let you just, you know, walk home."

At his words, a guilty look appears on Rachel's face, and she looks down to avoid him seeing.

"Rach? Are you ok?"

She frowns. Darn, he must have seen her face after all! A sheepish grin appears on her face as she nods hesitantly. "Of course....I just...need to..tell you something." she breaks off, unnerved by the grin the boy next to her is suddenly giving her.

"Ok then...tell me." Finn says a little too quickly, grinning. He has a feeling he might know what it is that she's going to say.

"...Ok." Rachel takes a deep breath and blurts it out. "I'm actually not sick. I feel fine."

"I love you too--Wha..huh??" Finn blushes, wishing he could take his words back, and looks down at his feet, finding them very interesting at this time. "What do you mean, Rachel..?"

"Um...well, you see, I didn't feel like talking about what happened during our duet with Mr. Schuester...so...I just gave him an excuse..." The brunette avoids eye contact, blushing at the football player's previous outburst.

"Oh...ok..." Finn clears his throat somewhat nervously. If she's not feeling sick, nothing's gonna stop him. He's gonna do it.

"Well, I should get inside...thanks again." Rachel glances out the window, her fingers brushing against the handle of the door.

"Ok...Wait, one more thing."

"What is it now, Finn?" She demands, feeling slightly impatient. The minute she turns to face him, his lips find hers, capturing them in a deep, passionate kiss, which she involuntarily returns. A few seconds later, however, she realizes what she's done and she jerks away, trying to glare at him despite the blush spreading across her cheeks. "Fiiinnnn!"

To her annoyance, he merely gives her his simple yet effective half grin and responds, "What? You said you weren't sick, didn't you?"

His question surprises her, catches her off guard, and she shakes her head slowly. "Of course, I'm not sick, I already told you that...but..."

"But what? What's wrong with me kissing you, if you're not sick?" Finn gives her the innocent puppy eyes he knows work on his Mom when he's asking for something, and he can see her visibly cave in like his Mom does.

She wants to scream and pound his head in, tell him that he KNOWS she doesn't want to date him so kissing shouldn't even be tolerated...but....something in his eyes stops her, and she finds herself lost for words. Again. Once again, Finn Hudson has managed to render her helpless as far as words go. "I just..I--er---Uggghhhh..." She sighs and slumps her shoulders. "Forget it...good night, Finn."

He smirks, knowing from her tone that he's won this round, and pulls her in for another kiss; she doesn't react this time, except to try and pull away, insisting her fathers will be after them both soon enough unless he lets up. Eventually he lets her go, and he smiles wider than before. "Good night, Rach."

She doesn't hear him as she slams the car door, hurrying away, not wanting him to see how red her face is. She's halfway up her driveway before Finn rolls down the window and calls out to her, "Hey Rach, don't forget, I'll be here in the morning to get ya!"

She's trying not to die now, because she just saw a movement in the window, which means her fathers must be watching the whole thing (How embarrassing!). "Uh yeah...s-see you then..." she calls back, wishing she could just tell him off. The boy seems to be satisfied with her answer, however, because he gives a little wave, backs out of her driveway and leaves.

She sighs and opens the front door. She's barely made it into the entry hall when she hears one of her fathers call out. "Rachel, honey, who was that?"

"Oh, uhm, just a friend, Daddy..." she manages to say.

"A friend....is he your boyfriend?" Calls another male voice.

"No, Papa....he's just a friend..." Rachel rolls her eyes as she begins up the stairs, muttering "Though I know for a fact he'd LIKE to be more...and I would too...but it's too soon."

She reaches the door that is her bedroom door (it has a huge gold star on it, like you see for the movie stars on their trailers) and flings it open, dropping her stuff by her desk and plopping onto her bed, enjoying the feeling of the pillows and blankets under her, she's so tired.

She rolls onto her side and heaves a sigh, thinking back to all the events that took place; Finn's appearance on her front porch and insisting on giving her a ride to school; their duet in the choir room during Glee club, which had started out so simple, yet had ended so passionate, with her accidentally letting him see all the feelings she'd been fighting to keep from him; the way his lips had captured hers in the car just moments ago...TWICE.

Her lips are still tingling, and her bottom lip quivers slightly at the memory. She sits up on the bed and growls. "That Finn Hudson! If he doesn't stop trying so hard I'm not going to survive to see the weekend!"

She's about to say more, but her phone goes off, telling her she has a text message, and she is distracted for the moment as she flips it open to read, a frown appearing on her face.

_**Hey, it's Finn. Just wanted to ask you a question.**_

_**What is it, Finn? **_She texts back quickly.

A few minutes later, her phone buzzes again, and she flips it open to read the latest text.

_**My Mom wants to know if you wanna come over 4 dinner tomorrow...she'd like 2 meet you.**_

Her eyes widen and she finds herself gaping at her phone. Leave it to Finn to give her MORE to think about than she already did! If he only knew just how badly her mind was already loaded because of him....

She bites her lower lip as she thinks over how to answer. Why would Finn's Mom want to meet her?...She wasn't even aware the woman knew she existed. Not that she's surprised. She is a star, after all, and people have a way of finding out about talent.

She just wonders how Ms. Hudson found out about her...Unless...Her eyes widen even more at a new thought that comes into her mind. Finn must be talking about her to his mom!

She's not sure if she should feel happy about that, or nervous as heck. After all, more than likely, the last girl Finn told his Mom about was Quinn...the girl everyone had been so sure he'd impregnated...

She sighs and shakes her head. She can't think of this right now...it's too soon, she's too tired to make a decision.

_**Let me think about it, I'm too tired to answer right now.**_

She waits until her phone buzzes again before reading the reply.

_**Ok..u can tell me tomorrow when I pick you up. ;)**_

Rachel can't help but roll her eyes at the reminder. It's bad enough she has to deal with him picking her up for school now, and now she may have to spend the evening at his house?!

Someone in life is out to get her...she's not sure if it's Mr. Schuester, Finn, or his Mom. Though right now she's kind of thinking it's all of the above.

_**Ok...talk to you later.**_

To her surprise, the reply comes almost immediately this time, not even a minute after she sent hers. Finn must be sitting around doing nothing BUT texting, and then waiting for her responses. That idea makes her face warm up a little, but she pays it no mind as she reads his response.

_**Ok, night, Rach. 3**_

What. The. Heck. She stares at her phone's screen for several minutes before closing the mobile phone and placing it on the nightstand beside her bed. God, why'd he put a heart?! It's bad enough she'll have to face him in the morning (and likely in her dreams as always).

Now he's sending her hearts. What is that, some symbolism of his giving her his heart or something?! She doesn't even want to think about that! After all, she may be aware that her heart belongs to him, but...He's seriously not helping!

She gives a disgruntled groan before flipping over onto her stomach and face planting into her pillow roughly. What a day!

---

That's all for now...sorry for any typos but it's late and I'm gonna go pass out now...So please review so I can wake up to something nice ;D Oh, and any suggestions are greatly appreciated!


	6. Breakin' Down My Walls

_A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another update for you! Thanks for all the nice reviews, as well as adding this to your favorites and or story alert! It really made my day! Ok, so I tried REALLY hard on this chapter...and I hope you like it, because I should be eating lunch and babysitting right now, but my muse came to me, and I just HAD to write. So yeah xD Uhh congrats to everyone who guessed right on the last chapter, even though I used a really obvious line XD I thought of something better this time, and it should be harder, cause this title may be derived from more Glee song lyrics, but it's totally twisted around and stuff XD So yeah...good luck guessing it...and enjoy! I still love receiving anybody's ideas, so feel free to tell me if you have any (I'm sorry, but I will not be putting any Puckleberry in here...because I really don't like that couple xD;...no offense to those who do, I just find Finchel cuter and more desirable)...!_

--

**Chapter 6: Breakin' Down My Walls  
**

Rachel sighs and yawns loudly as her iPod goes off, and she glances at the clock on her nightstand. 6:00. It's time to get up. She slowly sits up, crawling out of bed, and changes into her work out clothes before grabbing her iPod and making her way to the elliptical machine. She starts it up and turns on her _Wicked _playlist, and is soon lost in the lyrics of _Defying Gravity_ as she pushes herself to get the best work out she possibly can.

She's nearly through the entire soundtrack when _Defying Gravity _plays again, telling her it's time for her morning shower. She quickly gets off the elliptical, turns it off, and heads into the bathroom after grabbing a towel and her fuzzy, pink robe. She turns on the shower, then after giving the water a few minutes to heat up, she strips and climbs in. As she stands there, letting the hot, steaming water soak her shivering body, she lets her mind wander, a pensive look on her face.

She remembers texting with Finn last night, and him asking her to come over for dinner today. She'd been so tired, she hadn't felt like giving him an answer right then, so she'd told him she'd tell him later. Later ended up being today, whenever he arrives to pick her up.

She sighs softly as she begins to lather up the shampoo in her hair. Her dads had been thrilled to hear about Finn's invitation. No. More like ecstatic. She hadn't even been able to talk them into giving her a reason she couldn't go- they practically gave her permission to MARRY the jock in all their excitement.

_"Rachel honey, we're so proud of you...Just think, soon you'll be walking down the aisle, and then we'll have grandbabies shortly after, I HOPE." _

Just remembering her dad's words makes her face turn red with embarrassment, and she decides she's very grateful that the water's extra hot this morning, because she can blame any lingering redness of her cheeks on the temperature of the water. She sighs heavily as she rinses the shampoo out and lathers on the conditioner, grabbing her strawberry scented body wash and lathering the suds all over herself. She's not going to get out of going to Finn's tonight, she knows that. What's worse is she still has to tell him that she's going, and after last night, she's kind of afraid he'll be happy enough to make another move with her.

A shiver runs up her spine as she remembers the previous night. Sitting in Finn's car in the dark...gazing up into his chocolate brown eyes just before he kissed her; softly yet so firmly at the same time. He'd caught her with such determination, so much passion...she'd been wondering if he really did want her, and as more than just a rebound....But she still couldn't bring herself to surrender completely to the idea. Finn may think he wants her, but she knows better. It's his feelings acting of their own accord, doing what they can to help him recover from the blow to his pride that was Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman.

Her brow crinkles as she mulls this over in her mind. She really feels bad for Finn. She really wants to be there for him, help him through the mess his life's become...but...she can't. It's his fault though...He's trying to get her to be his girlfriend for Christ's sake (and it's not that she doesn't like him, but for once she's decided to try and do things without a hidden, selfish motive, and to actually care for others' feelings than her own)!

If he wasn't trying so dang hard to make their friendship more...She wouldn't mind being around him so much. At least then she could think whatever she wanted of their time together, even if it would just be them hanging out as friends...but NO. Finn is making it way too hard, treating all their time together as something so crucial, something he's so desperate for.

Rachel decides to push these thoughts away for now, and she rinses the body wash off herself, as well as the conditioner from her hair before stopping the water and wraping up in her towel, drying off and putting on her robe, reveling in the warmth of its fuzziness.

She's just picked up her brush and is running it through her long, luxurious locks of hair when she hears the doorbell, and a perplexed frown appears on her face. That can't be Finn already, can it? Well, whoever it is, she needs to answer the door. Rachel glances down, frowning as she realizes she's still in her robe. She makes sure her fuzzy robe is secure before hurrying down the stairs.

She hurriedly flings the door open, eyes widening slightly in surprise at the jock standing in front of her in a black shirt with red and white stripes going across it, and beige colored jeans. "H-hi, Finn...you're early..."

"Hi Rachel.." Finn smiles, taking her in all at once, and quirks an eyebrow slightly at her. Her hair is dripping wet, she's clad in a pink bathrobe that matches the color of the blush on her face, and she smells really good. Like, strawberry scented kinda good. "...Were you in the shower?"

"Uh huh..see, I shower every day after my exercise on the elliptical." Rachel can feel herself blushing under his stare, and she backs up a little to let him inside. "I just finished...it's as I said....you're early this morning..."

"Oh...ok...that makes sense I guess." Finn responds slowly, walking inside, still eying her. "Uh......did you want me to like..you know, wait outside or...you know..in the car?"

"Oh, no..that's ok." Rachel says hurriedly, closing the door. "It's chilly outside, you can wait in the living room.."

"Oh, ok...cool." Finn nods and goes into the living room. "Ok, uhh..I'll see you when you're ready then."

"I'll try to hurry." Rachel says over her shoulder before turning and hurrying up the stairs. She gets to her room and runs in, closing the door behind her. She wishes her heart would calm down. It's not as if Finn hasn't been in her house before!

_'But those times you weren't in nothing but a robe, and it was to rehearse for Glee.' _she reminds herself as she makes her way to her closet and begins the never ending search for the perfect outfit to wear today.

--

Finn smiles to himself as he leans back into the couch, waiting for Rachel to return. He didn't realize he was so early, really. He probably should have guessed he would be though...when he woke up at 4:30 after an...interesting dream about Rachel, and found he couldn't sleep. Which was strange for him,cause he totally loves to sleep..

But since that had been impossible, he'd gotten up and gotten a shower, which hadn't lasted too long, cause the hot water ran out fast, suddenly hitting him with a blast of ice cold water like you'd find in Alaska or some other cold place he doesn't feel like thinking of to mention. After his shower, he'd gotten dressed, grabbed his things and left, not in the mood to eat.

Now here he is, sitting in her living room and feeling like an idiot for not forcing himself to eat, cause his stomach's starting to growl. If only he'd had the foresight to pack himself at least SOMETHING to eat. ANYTHING would be better than sitting here in Rachel Berry's living room, listening to his stomach growl to the point that it hurts!

A few minutes later he hears the blow dryer stop, and the soft thump of footsteps on the stairs is heard before Rachel walks into the room, dressed in a purple v-neck ribbed vest with a ruffly button down white shirt under, and a black pleated skirt that stops a little above her knees, complete with a pair of dark, knee high socks and black flats. Finn tries his hardest to focus on her face, but she makes it so hard! Darn her and her stupid short skirts!

"So, how do I look?" She asks with a bright smile, wondering silently why she cares what he thinks.

"You look...really, umm....nice..and.. pretty." he compliments the best he can, though he's a guy, and still isn't sure just what a girl wants to hear when she asks that kind of question. "Great socks." he adds, then feels like an idiot. Seriously, what kind of person compliments a girl on her SOCKS? He slaps himself mentally, blushing as the petite brunette giggles softly.

"Thank you, Finn, I'm flattered that you approve." she says with a grin. It's that one smile of hers that drives him nuts and makes it hard to focus.

"So....are you ready to leave now or...what...?" The jock asks, trying to keep a conversation going the best he can.

She shakes her head. "Not quite, Finn...I still have to eat breakfast."

"Oh." His stomach growls again, louder this time than before, and he blushes several shades of red as she laughs slightly.

"Didn't you eat, Finn...?"

"Uh no...not really...see...I couldn't eat, cause I woke up too early, and I was..." He breaks off, blushing harder. What's he supposed to tell her? That he woke up from a very...Mature dream about her, and was too focused on that to even think of eating, then when he did, he found he couldn't eat? No...he'd rather not say that. It'd make him look like even more of a jerk, and he really doesn't want Rachel to think he's a jerk. Really.. "..I just wasn't hungry." he says after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh...ok..." She pauses. "Well you sound rather hungry now...come on, you can have something to eat here." Before she can stop herself, she's walked over and grabbed his hand to help him up, which she does, but before she can pull away, he tightens his grip on her hand, not letting go as he follows her into the kitchen.

"Ok...let's see.." Rachel glances around the kitchen, trying to ignore the tingles that are going through her as he holds fast to her hand. She looks on the counter, her gaze landing on a plastic container of chocolate chip muffins and she picks it up with her free hand, holding it out to him. "Muffin?"

He blinks for a minute before nodding and smiling. "Oh yeah...yeah, thanks!" he grins, letting her hand go and taking the muffins. He sits down at the table and opens the container, pulling a muffin out for himself. Then as an after thought he gets another and holds it out to Rachel. "Here you go, for you."

Rachel's not sure why but that simple action made her blush. She nods and takes the muffin gently from his hand, smiling. "Thank you, Finn..." She says softly, pulling out the chair that sits across from his and having a seat.

"You're welcome." He replies with his mouth full, and she can't help giggling at how cute his face looks, even when it's stuffed with chocolate chip pastry.

They sit there in silence for a few minutes, just eating, neither of them really knowing what to say. It's Finn who's done first, and he grins at Rachel. "I'm done...so, uh...I'm ready whenever you are."

Something about his face makes the brunette giggle, and she nearly chokes on her muffin, finally managing to swallow the last bite before bursting into a fit of giggles.

The football player frowns at her in confusion. "What is it? Did I say something funny?" He raises an eyebrow as she shakes her head. "Then what is it? C'mon, Rach, tell me!"

Finally, Rachel is able to stop laughing, and she points to him. "You've got chocolate all over your face...it looks like you have a beard and mustache!"

"Oh...OH.." Finn blushes and sticks his tongue out, trying to lick the chocolate off. "Did I get it?" he asks, but with his tongue out it sounds more like "Dith ah gef iph?"

Rachel giggles again and shakes her head before going to the sink and getting a washcloth, wetting it, and walking back over to the boy (who is still trying to get the chocolate with his tongue). "Hold still, Finn.."

Finn obliges, and is surprised as the petite girl gently washes the chocolate off his face with the washcloth, her hand softly stroking the sensitive skin around his lips. "There you go." She says after a few minutes before pulling away.

He's surprised at how uncomfortable he feels without her hand on his face. "Thanks..." he manages to say. Then, before he can figure out what he's doing, he leans in and kisses her softly on the cheek.

She stares at him in shock, nearly dropping her washcloth. "Finn, I..." She breaks off for a minute before shaking her head and finishing with, "I'm going to go brush my teeth, and then I'll be ready...I'll hurry!"

Before he has any chance to react whatsoever, Rachel hurries out of her chair, pushes it in under the table, and darts up the stairs, into the bathroom. She closes the door and glares at herself in the mirror.

_'Rachel Berry, you did NOT..You did NOT just almost tell him you LOVE him! What happened to that carefully thought out plan of letting him recover, thinking you don't care for him anymore, THEN going after him?! Are you really that weak that you're going to just give it all up over a kiss on the cheek?!'_

She sighs as she pulls out her tooth brush, squirting a fair amount of the mint flavored toothpaste onto it and begins to brush her teeth rigorously.

_'I really don't know how much longer I can do this...he's making this so hard...and Oh GOD I haven't even told him yet about tonight! This day is going to be torture...Ugh, why me?!'_

She finishes brushing her teeth and heads back downstairs, not all that surprised to find Finn waiting anxiously for her. "You ready, Rach?"

She nods slowly and he turns toward the door. However, he seems to change his mind as he turns around suddenly, taking hold of one of her smaller hands. "Oh, I almost forgot...one thing, Rach."

"Really...wh-what is it...?" She stammers, trying to take her hand back but to no avail.

He grins and gives her hand a slight squeeze. "What did you decide about tonight? Will you come over for dinner and meet my Mom?"

Rachel swallows slightly before nodding her head a little. "Yes...m-my dads said I can go...so...I guess I'll be attending as your Mother wishes." she says quietly, nearly jumping out of her skin as the tall boy gives a whoop of joy and scoops her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"Really?! That's so great, I'm so happy and I know she will be too, cause my Mom's like totally wanted to meet you for a long time and now she'll be able to..this is gonna be so great..and you're not like Quinn, so she'll definitely be relieved to know I'm bringing a girl home for a visit and NOT because she's been kicked out for a mistake I supposedly made...and.."

He trails off, not knowing what else to say, and buries his face in her neck, taking a deep whiff of her hair...It smells so good. He smiles to himself and nuzzles her neck with his nose, again realizing how much like strawberries her skin smells...That's totally awesome, cause her last name is Berry, and she smells like a strawberry. He totally thinks that's cool. Really, really cool.

Rachel blushes as the boy explores her neck, not being very subtle about the fact that she smells good. For God's sake, he keeps pressing his nose to the nape of her neck, and while what he's doing feels kinda good, she can't help wishing he'd just let her go. "..Finn...."

"...Yeah..?" He grunts after a minute, inhaling another deep breath of her scent, feeling completely intoxicated by her. God, he's never felt so turned on, or wanted anyone as bad as he wants her...she drives him crazy!

"...We really should get to school now.." she says slowly, blushing harder

"Oh...y-yeah, I...I guess you're right..." Finn sighs and reluctantly frees the petite girl from his arms. She gives a relieved smile (and god, he has to really fight the urge to kiss those grinning lips) before opening the door and walking outside. He follows, unlocking his truck and opening her door for her, chivalrous as always. "In you go." he says goofily, flashing her his typical half grin, and she has to bite her lip to keep from smiling too widely at him as she gets in the passenger seat and buckles herself up. He really is such a gentleman when he wants to be...

Finn closes the door then, and climbs into the driver's seat, buckling himself up and putting the key into the ignition. He turns his head to look at her for a minute before starting the car up. "So, Rach...we'll just go to my place after school ends..okay?"

"..Ok." she answers after a brief moment of hesitation. He smiles at her again, that half way, lopsided grin of his, and leaves her house.

--

A few minutes later, they pull up in front of the school, and he pulls the truck into an empty space in the parking lot before putting it into park and taking the keys out of the ignition. "Ok, we're here...and we're early, cause I know you like to be early so you can be ahead of the game and everything."

Rachel glances up from her hands in her lap and gives him a small smile, touched. "Th..thank you, Finn...I really, really appreciate that....you're awesome."

He quirks an eyebrow slightly, an amused chuckle escaping him at her words, and he grins. "Thanks, Rach...you're pretty awesome yourself, you know..for a girl...yeah, you're awesome."

"Thank you again.." She inhales sharply, her breath hitching as she realizes he's leaning closer to her, and an alarm goes off in her mind. He's not seriously going to...He IS...This guy's about to try and kiss her again, just like yesterday!

Their foreheads are almost touching when she grabs the door handle and pushes her door open, stumbling out of the car hastily. "Thank you for the ride, Finn, now I have to go and prepare my materials for the day...so, see you later!"

Before Finn can reply, she's grabbed her bag and is running toward the school. He sighs and rests his face on his hand, blushing faintly as he watches her. God, those skirts...she really must be trying to kill him..

--

She's at her locker when he sees her again, and his heart skips a beat. Why does that always happen whenever he sees or hears her?..Oh right. He's in love with her. That's right.

"Hey, Rach.." he says quietly, smiling as he walks up to her and opens his locker, finding it funny how their lockers have always been so close together, yet THEY were never close until Glee club. Why is that?...Oh yeah, because everyone considers her the loser, and he's the most popular guy in school-- or at least he WAS until everyone found out the truth about Quinn and the baby. The baby that isn't his. He sighs softly and shakes those thoughts away. Focus on Rachel..

"Hello again, Finn." She responds immediately, not stopping her search of her locker, or even looking at him as she speaks.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something..?" He puts a hand on her shoulder and smirks to himself when he feels her entire being shudder. Gee, if she reacts that way just from his hand on her shoulder, he wonders how she'd react to him wrapping his arms around her from behind. He just might have to try that sometime...

"S-sure, talk away." The brunette replies shakily, snapping him back from his thoughts.

"Ok...cool." He grins slightly before going on. "Ok, so....I was just...uh...kinda wondering if you would...you know, let me be your boyfriend, now.." He's giving a very sheepish little smile, trying to hide the faint blush that's crept onto his face, and she has to fight not to grin at him. "See...I've been, well, I've been trying really hard....and I was just wondering if...maybe, you know...I could have another chance now.." He closes his locker and walks over in front of her.

Rachel closes her locker with a small sigh and turns to face him. She's about to respond when she happens to glance beyond the jock, and she locks stares with a scowling Quinn, who's holding tightly to the hand of a shocked looking Puck, and panic flashes through her mind. Did they hear everything Finn just said? Judging from the look on their faces, (Quinn's especially) Rachel's pretty sure they did, cause the minute she locked eyes with them, Puck hastily led the blond girl away.

She looks back up at Finn, who's bent over a little to meet her level. "But--Finn....it's...Just...Quinn!!" she stammers, not sure if she's trying to say that she doesn't want to be a rebound, or the fact that Quinn's listening in.

The football player just shakes his head at her, sighing softly. "Rachel, we've been through this...you're NOT going to be a rebound...and I told you before, who cares what she thinks? She has no right to get upset with you for this....I'm just going after someone who makes me happy.."

Rachel's about to speak again, and from the looks of her face, he doesn't think he wants to hear what she's about to say, so instead of letting her speak, he leans in and closes the distance between them, kissing her softly.

The brunette is no doubt shocked- she stopped moving, and he heard her breath hitch just before he kissed her. He can't help smiling, because whether she's aware of it or not, she's kissing him back...

She pulls back suddenly, and he frowns. "What is it...?"

"Finn..." She looks up at him seriously, seeming to hesitate before going on. "...I'm...flattered that you finally seem to...reciprocate the feelings I've had for you all along...but..." She breaks off mid sentence and casts her gaze downward.

"...But...?" Finn urges, tilting her chin upward again so she's looking into his eyes, and she feels her face flush from the intensity he's eying her with.

"Well...." she sighs. He asked for it...might as well tell him the truth. "Not only do I not think you are ready to be in another relationship, what with having lost a little girl, and while I would totally let you name our baby Drizzle I don't see myself wanting kids anytime soon, so you'd have a long wait and--err...." She pauses, blushing furiously as she sees the way he's watching her, eyebrow raised, smirking in amusement. "B-but, aside from that, who do you think you're kidding? You d-don't.."

She sighs. "Finn, you are Mr. Popular, and I'm just the loser nobody cares about at this school -" She holds up her hand to silence the protest he begins to make- "What do you think is going to happen if YOU start dating the freak?" She gives him a minute to think before answering her own question, "My guess is that they would treat you exactly like they treat me, which means you would probably get a facial slushy daily..and we both know you can't handle that." She sighs. "Your feelings for me may be more than you just rebounding, but you and I both know you don't have the guts to stick with me if that starts happening to you."

He stares at her for a few minutes, trying to process all that she just said. It sounded kinda...insulting, really. She...she doesn't think he can stay with her if the guys start harassing him?! Ok...so maybe she's got a point, he DID ditch her that one time when they were supposed to take the Glee club photo...but...this is different! She's his girlfriend (or at least, that's what he WANTS her to be), and he'd stick to her no matter what! He takes a deep breath before responding.

"Well, I really would prefer that I DON'T get slushied, but if I do I can't help it...it's because I'm with the one I love and that's all that really matters, not what others think..Remember when you told me not to let my reputation get in the way of important things? Well I'm pretty sure this is one of those things, cause if I'm worrying about what everyone thinks, I'm gonna miss out on a really great girl, and that would really just...suck."

He grins at her, wishing he could ever talk to her without having word vomit. "Besides...even if I did, you know..get slushied..well, I've heard that you're pretty good at washing slushies out of hair...and..you'd help me, wouldn't you?"

Now it's Rachel's turn to stare at him. To say she's surprised would be putting it mildly....she can't believe he just said all that to her. Finn...Mr. Not very talkative Football player FINN. She's having a hard time processing what he said for once...and she briefly wonders if this isn't how she's made him feel in the past, with her extensive knowledge and what not. She hides a little smile at his mention of her skill in washing slushies out of one's hair- she's pretty sure he heard that from Puck.

"Uhhh....Rach...?" Finn waves a large, calloused hand in her face, snapping her out of her thoughts, and she blinks.

"Sorry...I just...was thinking...that's a lot to process.." She jumps up, throwing her arms around the taller boy's neck in a warm hug. "...Are you...sure this is what you want...?" She asks after a moment. "I mean...I'm perfectly fine with just being friends." Ok, that part is a lie, but he doesn't need to know that.

Finn smirks and wraps his arms around the brunette tightly in response. "You know, Rach, I may not be the smartest guy around, but I know that's a lie...you want this just as much as I do, if not more." He feels her tense up slightly in his arms and a snicker escapes him. "I'm right...aren't I?" Before Rachel can answer, he smiles and adds, "Yes...Rachel, I want this...I already told you before, I don't really know much of what I want lately...but I DO know I want YOU...so...please...let's try and make this work?"

"But I--you're not ready--" Rachel stammers, blushing then shrieking as he shifts so that he's carrying her bridal style. "Finn!!-- Everyone is watching," she hisses in his ear. "Put me down.."

He doesn't answer her, nor does he move to let her back on the ground. "Rachel..." He smirks as he lowers his voice so she can barely hear him. "I know what I want...whether I'm, you know, ready and all that...that's my call to make.."

"Finn- Put me down.."

"Ok, but answer my question, please!"

She sighs and nods. "Fine..." Only when the jock lets her back onto the ground does she resume speaking. "Alright, Finn...before I make my decision...please, evaluate on just what us going out means to you."

"Uhh...ok..I think..." Finn hesitates, wondering if there's a wrong answer for this. He hopes not, because otherwise he might just lose the girl. He takes a deep breath before blurting out his answer, wincing because it's totally another case of word vomit.

"It means that we can finally be together and I can kiss you without feeling guilty..we can, like, get together outside of school and glee and I won't be wondering why I want to hold your hand so bad...and then on rainy days I can come over, and we can make popcorn and we can watch your broad way DVDs or whatever you wanna do, even if it's recording your MySpace videos together...I'll just be happy being AROUND you, cause your smile always makes me smile- I totally found that out when we were practicing smiling in the choir room that one day, with that song...and...well..being in Glee club, singing with you, it'll be easier too, cause I won't have to hide my feelings for you at the end of our duets together...and..."

He sighs. This is hard. "Rachel, I just really wanna be with you...I LOVE you." He wants to smack himself now. As if the stream of things they could do together wasn't bad enough, he just said IT. The three word phrase. She's totally gonna freak on him now. Go all chick batty. He sighs and closes his eyes, waiting for the yelling to begin...but to his surprise, it never comes, and he finds himself being pulled down into a kiss, which really surprises him.

When they break the kiss, he looks at her and is surprised to find tears in her eyes. "....Are you ok...?" he asks, feeling like an idiot. He KNEW he shouldn't have said so much!

The petite girl gives him a small nod, smiling at him, and god, even though she's crying he thinks this is the prettiest she's ever looked. "...Yes...I'm fine." She smiles a little wider and he KNOWS his heart just did a flip. "...Ok, Finn...ok." She gives a small smile. This is it. If he really wants all that, she can't fight him any longer...besides, that was really sweet, and she'd feel like a jerk if she said no after such a heartfelt speech as his.

OK? He stares at her, a shocked look on his face. Did she really just say ok? "...Is that a yes..?" He asks hesitantly, praying to God that she was saying ok to dating him, and not the fact that she's fine (though if he's being honest, he'd prefer she was saying ok to the fact that she is fine AND that she'll date him).

Rachel gives him another smile and laughs a little before nodding her head. "Yes...." she pauses. "However, there will be some rules."

"Oh..oh, ok." Finn nods, trying to contain himself. He's used to rules, after dating Quinn Christian Fabray. No touching under the bra...or even under the shirt unless told otherwise...you have to pray every so often...He looks at the Jewish girl and waits for her list.

"One, you have to be consistent." Rachel begins after a slight pause. She looks scared, as if she's expecting the whole thing to be a dream so he takes her hand and squeezes it gently, trying to reassure her.

"You can't walk through the halls with me one day, then avoid me the next because someone says something or harasses you...I need you to be proud of this relationship just as I would be."

Finn nods after a moment, grinning his half grin again. "Of course...and you can smack me if I goof up or something, you know.."

Rachel giggles softly before nodding and going on. "Two...I will go out with you on dates and what not, but we still have to practice our singing for Glee...Regionals are important, you know..."

"Totally!" The jock grins, unintentionally cutting her off again. "Besides, I like singing with you...it makes me feel.." he stops abruptly, realizing his mistake. "Oops, sorry..uhh, you were saying?"

Rachel laughs again and pretends to give an exasperated sigh before continuing. "Now there is one more rule, and it's perhaps the most important, so come down here."

Finn quirks an eyebrow and lowers himself so he's at her level, and she whispers in his ear. "What? I have to let you drive my car?!" He stammers, looking confused. "Wh-why is that the most important thing?!"

She tsk-tsks and sighs at him. "Because, I believe in relationships of equals and fairness. If you can drive me to school, I can drive you as well...understand?"

"Uh...yeah...I..I guess..." The jock mutters, still looking confused but nodding anyways. He's rewarded with another kiss, then, and his confusion vanishes from his face, replaced with a big, wide grin. "Ok, great...so..." He's cut off as the bell rings, signaling that class will start soon, and he flashes her an apologetic look. "Uh, I gotta go, I guess..."

"So do I." She gives him a tiny smile before turning and starting to walk away.

"Uh hey, wait a minute!" He stops her with a hand on her shoulder, and she looks at him curiously. "What is it?"

"Uhm...I'll..uhh...can I sit with you at lunch today?" He struggles to ask.

She giggles and nods slightly. "Of course...provided that I don't get my food flipped in my face again, that is."

"Oh, that shouldn't happen anytime soon," Finn can't help smirking, "I beat that guy up pretty good...so unless he wants that to happen again, I think he'll probably leave you alone, at least for a little while...and if it DOES happen again I'll kick the crap out of him so you don't have to like, worry or anything..so I'll see you at lunch?"

She's surprised at the flood of words from the boy, but she nods anyways. "I'll see you in Chemistry, THEN lunch." she smirks at him before turning away and walking off.

"Oh yeah, right...cool." Finn smiles at her retreating form before turning and walking the opposite direction, trying very hard not to break out in a happy dance. He got her...He did it...He freaking did it!


	7. Your Love's Got Me Actin' So Crazy

_A/N: What's that? An update?! NO FREAKING WAY. .__. XD Yeah I finally finished chapter 7....but before I say anything else, I justwant to thank everybody who's added this to their story alert, favorites, as well as added ME to their alerts...that's a HUGE compliment and I feel so blessed n__n Also, thanks for so many reviews! ;w; I almost cried when I saw just how many people reviewed the last chapter...thanks you guys, you all rock SO hard...it's because of you that I wanna keep writing! nwn Anyways...now I must apologize. I was gone all weekend, and I had intended to update Friday night..I was working my hardest to finish this chapter but things wouldn't work out, and then I was hit with MAJOR boy drama that made it impossible to focus (and completed the process of making my life almost exactly like Rachel Berry's)...However, I got home yesterday and have been working like a crazy woman to get this chapter done since then, so I hope you like it! I had a hard time with Finn's mom...I wasn't sure to call her "Ms." or "Mrs." xD...Anyways, thanks again for all the reviews, you guys are awesome n-n This story has been such a blast to work on...and I'm planning to hopefully finish it up in the next chapter x3...cause I HATE odd numbers so I couldn't end it this chapter xD Congratulations to __**LoLTwilightLover124 **__for being the one to guess the song I used for the last chapter! It was INDEED the girl's mash up, Halo/Walking on Sunshine! XD *will spell check later* Ok, I've rambled enough...now please enjoy this overdue update, and review if you can! n.n_

_--_

**Chapter 7: (Your Love's) Got Me Actin' So Crazy**

"It's sickening...absolutely sickening." Kurt mutters, from the doorways of the auditorium.

"What is?"

He turns around and is suddenly face to face with ex-cheerleader Quinn Fabray and her "accessory", Noah Puckerman.

"Quinn...Puck...What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be home by now." He addresses them calmly before turning his eyes back to the stage in the auditorium, where Finn and Rachel are, belting out the duet they sang the day before.

"We were just leaving, but you haven't answered my question." Quinn says softly, giving him her piercing gaze. "So what's so sickening?"

"It's nothing," he says, though his face gives him away and he knows it, so he hurries to explain before anyone can ask what his problem is, "Mr. Schue asked Finn and Rachel to practice their duet a little more today, since Rachel started out a little less than enthusiastic when they performed for us....they've been in here for 20 minutes. They've pretty much perfected it, but they're not stopping.."

He slumps his shoulders and tries to ignore the loving looks the two teens are giving each other as they come to a close, walking toward each other. Their song ends and as the three teens watch, Finn pulls Rachel close and plants a kiss on her forehead, smiling down at her with a warmth that she returns freely.

"Wow, he sure didn't waste any time replacing you, did he?" Puck smirks as Quinn whacks him lightly on the arm. "I just can't believe he'd choose Berry over you...that girl is freaky...sure she can sing, but.."

"Whatever, come on...let's just go." Quinn scowls at the jock lightly before grabbing his arm and turning to walk away. "See you, Kurt."

The short boy gives a nod and waves them off with his best princess wave. He turns his attention back to the stage, disgusted to find the pair hugging tightly, neither one looking like they're about to pull away anytime soon, and he too leaves the auditorium.

--

"So, do you think Mr. Schuester will be satisfied with our performance now, or should we run through it again?" Rachel pulls out of Finn's arms and glances up at him curiously.

"Aww, c'mon, Rach...we were great the last 4 times...can't we be done for now..?" The jock gives her his most adorable half grin as he pouts.

Just like he hoped, it works, and she sighs softly before nodding her head. "Ok, Finn...we'll be done." she gives him a smirk.

"So what now?" Finn frowns as Rachel breaks into a small fit of laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Did you forget?" The brunette says through her laughter, "School's over now.."

"Oh, I knew that!" Finn averts his gaze. "I was just checking to see if we needed to go to...you know...Glee.." he says quietly.

"Finn, there is no Glee today, remember?" The petite Jew reminds him with a smirk. "That's tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, right." Finn does his best to look convincing as he adds, "I knew that, I was just, well..uhh.. checking to see if YOU knew...hehe..."

"Sure you were!" Rachel snickers and punches him lightly in the arm.

"Hey!" he whines, but he's smiling, so she knows he's messing around.

"C'mon, you should be able to remove your head from the clouds long enough to at least remember that my entire life revolves around Glee club, and I know the schedule for rehearsals better than even Mr. Schuester."

"Oh yeah, that's right.." Finn gives a sheepish grin before clearing his throat. "So, uhm, we should be, uh...going then." He holds out his hand to her and she nods, taking it and lacing their fingers together. Feeling more confident, Finn brings their hands up to his face and kisses hers gently, causing his girlfriend to blush a little.

"Finn..." She sighs and rolls her eyes, trying to hide her blush as she ducks down and picks up her bag, slinging the strap over her shoulder. "Let's go." she says and he nods, leading her out of the auditorium, and heads outside, toward the parking lot. After a few minutes of walking, they reach his red truck, and he smiles at her. "Hey Rach...you know where I live, right...?"

The brunette glances up at him and nods. "Of course I do...not that I stalk you or anything, I just make it an important fact to know where all my fellow glee clubbers live, should an emergency of some sort come up."

"Yeah, ok." Finn gives her a sneaky smirk before going on. "So...um...do you wanna drive then..?" he offers.

"...Really...?" Rachel stares at him in surprise. "You're going to let me drive?"

The jock just smirks and dangles the keys over her head. "If you think you can get us there...

"I don't think I can get us there, I _know_." Rachel gives her own devious little smirk as she reaches out for the keys. "C'mon, Finn..let me drive.." She gives him a little pout, the special one she has reserved for her Dads whenever she asks for something, and he nods.

"Ok....I guess I'll let you this time." he gives a goofy grin before dropping the keys into her outstretched hands (secretly amused that she needs both hands to catch them, man her hands are tiny!). He walks over to the driver's side and opens the door for her, smiling. "Ladies first."

"You're really too kind." The brunette smiles warmly at him before climbing into the driver's seat, keys still in hand as she buckles up and readjusts the distance from the chair to the gas pedal (man, Finn has super long legs to be able to reach from this far back!)

She watches as Finn closes the door and walks around to get in the passenger seat, and a thought suddenly hits her. She finds herself gripped in fear at it; for the first time in her life...she's afraid of making a good impression. She's never really cared what her peers thought of her (they're all losers who won't make it out of Lima like she plans to)...but this is different...This is her boyfriend's _mother_. If Ms. Hudson doesn't like her...she might lose her confidence, and have to break up with Finn. After all..how can you date a boy knowing his mother doesn't approve of you?

She frowns, staring into space, not even noticing when Finn gets in the car and buckles up. She's too lost in thought to hear him jokingly ask her if she's too overwhelmed by the idea of driving his big truck to actually be able to start it. It's not until she feels his hand on her shoulder that she turns and looks at him, finally snapping out of her panic filled thoughts, and she blinks at him. "...What..?"

"I said are you ok?" The tall boy replies, concern on his face.

"Oh, of course I'm fine.." Rachel hesitates.

"...But..?" Finn presses, urging her to go on.

"...Finn..." She looks at him and sighs. "...What if your Mom doesn't like me...? I'm not exactly popular...I'm a major downgrade from Quinn Fabray...and I'm very self aware, I know people don't like me because I can be abrasive, bossy and conceited...1"

"Aw, Rach.." Finn smiles slightly and takes the keys from her, putting them on the dashboard before taking her hands in his hands. "..You've got to stop comparing yourself to Quinn...you're so much better for me...and besides that, my Mom doesn't judge by, you know...all that popularity stuff..."

He smiles his halfway crooked grin. "She'll love you...because I do...and I'm sure she'll see just how good you are for me." He lets one of her hands go and traces her jawline gently with his finger. "So stop worrying so much and let's enjoy this time together. Ok?"

Rachel takes a shaky breath before nodding slightly and smiling at him. "..Ok.." she says softly.

The jock grins and lets her hands go, giving her the keys again. "Ok, then, little miss broad way. Let's go."

Rachel grins, shoving him slightly for the nickname and puts the keys into the ignition, starting the car.

--

"Gee, Rach, you drive like a crazy woman!" Finn teases as the brunette pulls his red truck into the driveway of his home.

She turns to him after putting the car into park and smirks. "I'm assuming you say that about EVERYONE who drives faster than 15 miles per hour, am I right?"

"Yeah, I guess so---Hey!" Finn whines, turning and giving her a pouty face. "Rach...what are you trying to say?"

The brunette has to work hard not to laugh at the kicked puppy face he's giving her as she answers. "You're a slow driver, Finn...I don't think you'veever driven past 20 miles an hour."

"....Oh...." Finn immediately looks away, staring at his shoes, and Rachel can't help feeling bad.

"...Finn....did something...happen to...cause you to dislike driving the way you do?"

"Wh-what?" The dark haired boy jerks his head up and looks at her. "I don't..dislike driving...I'm just careful...you know, more people SHOULD be careful these days...or else...bad things could happen, like..you know...maybe running mailmen over...or little kids or...old grandmothers.." He frowns, praying she didn't notice the panic that appeared on his face at mention of the mailman.

She hasn't. She's too busy reaching into her bag and rummaging around for her phone, which he can hear vibrating (wait, you can actually HEAR a vibration?). Finally she finds it, and he can't help but grab it away from her, gawking.

"Gosh, Rach...this thing is....wicked...!" he says without thinking, only to be quickly corrected by the brunette.

"Actually, it's Broad way styled...but my ring tone is from _Wicked_, so you get credit." She smiles at him and he can't help grinning back, though he's still distracted by the small flip phone in his hands.

It's like this matallicy ruby red that seems to turn some wild shade of pink when exposed to light, and it's all glamorous and glittery with lots of tiny gold stars. Totally Rachel. He can't believe he didn't think her phone would be all glammed up like this.

She hides a smile, taking the appearance of his dropped jaw as a sign that he likes her style, and gently eases the phone out of his hands. "It's pretty cool, right? My Dads had it custom made for me, insisting that an ordinary cellphone didn't suit me..." She looks away as she flips the phone open. "I wonder who's texting me..."

She gets her answer as she reads the text, and she smiles. "Oh, it's just my Dads."

"What did they say?" Finn asks, momentarily worried. Did they somehow find out he'd been stalking--err--pursuing their daughter until now, and text her to say they would help her get a restraining order against him? He hopes not...He can't imagine having to stay away from her...In fact, he'd rather give up ice cream and cheese burgers and fried chicken than be forced to stay away from Rachel Berry...HIS Rachel Berry!

"It's nothing, really." Rachel gives him that reassuring smile that he loves, and he can't help smiling back. God, she's so pretty when she smiles like that..."They just wanted to let me know that they won't be home until late...they were given tomorrow off from work and to celebrate they're going to dinner and a movie."

"Oh...hah, cool." Finn watches, his trademark half grin etched onto his face as Rachel texts back a quick reply, her fingers moving quickly and speedily over the buttons. When she's finished, she closes the phone, putting it back into her bag, and looks at Finn expectantly. "Well then...should we be getting inside now or are we going to spend the entire afternoon in this truck?"

Finn feels his face heat up (he can think of plenty of things they could do in the car all afternoon), and he shakes his head quickly. "Uh, yeah we should go in now." he says quickly. A little too quickly.

Rachel raises an eyebrow and gives him a knowing smirk (crap, she knows what he was thinking!) before nodding and giving a small laugh. "Ok, here then." she says, handing him his keys and opening her door.

Finn wastes no time in getting out, slamming his door shut and running around to the driver's side before she can get out, offering her his hand. "It's more of a drop to the ground from there than you think." he explains with a grin, and she beams at him.

"Thanks, Finn. You're such a gentleman." She says softly, allowing him to take her hand in his and guide her to the cemented ground.

"That's what good boyfriends do, right?" Finn flashes her a toothy smile and she feels her heart speed up.

"Yes, Finn...you're a fabulous boyfriend." She gives him her best Rachel Berry smile, the one she knows will be in the featured photos they'll use for her cover story when she's on Broad way. He grins wider at her and walks to the front door, her hand still in his.

He lets go of her hand and unlocks the door, turning to her instead of opening it. "Ok...so..uhh...I know you live in this big place...and well...I don't...but....this is my house...and I hope you like though it's, like...not as impr-"

Rachel places a hand on his arm, silencing him. "Finn....the appearance of your home doesn't matter to me...What matters the most to me is YOU." she says softly.

The tall boy can't seem to stop smiling at her response, and he looks away for a minute, his cheeks coloring a little. "Oh...ok...sweet." He clears his throat. "A-anyways, this..this is where I live...you know...me and my Mom...this is our home." he says, opening the door and leading her in.

"Watch your step." he cautions, taking her hand again and leading her down the steps. "Mom! We're here!" He calls. "Mom?!"

When nobody answers, he frowns and searches the small house, a confused expression as he returns to Rachel, who's standing in the kitchen, holding a sheet of paper in her hands. "That's..weird...she's not here..." He says slowly, a worried look on his face. It takes him a minute or two to notice the paper she's holding, and when he does, he raises one eyebrow at her. "What's that?"

Rachel says nothing, hiding a smile as she hands him the paper, and he reads it.

**Finn,**

**Went to get groceries. Be home soon. **

**Love you, **

**Mom**

He wants to hit himself on the head. Why didn't he think of that?! Of course she'd be gone getting groceries, they've been out of cereal for 3 days now, and she knows how hard it is for him to start his day without his Apple Jacks! He rolls his eyes, seeing the brunette next to him trying not to giggle, her hand clamped over her mouth.

"Yeah, I didn't know she was out shopping...it's not that funny." he grumbles, blushing a little. "I couldn't help worrying, ok? She's my Mom, and..well...aside form you...she's all I've got....I'd be sick if it turned out she was in trouble somewhere..."

"I wasn't laughing because I found humor in your confusion, really," Rachel says after a minute, "I just...I find your concern...sweet."

"Oh..." Finn blinks at her. "Really?"

"Mmhmm." Rachel smiles at him softly. "It's obvious you and your mother are very close, for you to be concerned for her the minute you discovered her absence.." Her smile grows a little more. "It's so rare to see that sort of thing..." Her voice drops lower. "I've never seen such devotion like that which you have for your mother...and I can't relate to it much, because I never met my Mother..."

"....Oh." Finn just stares at her for a minute, wondering what to do. He's pretty sure she just gave like this wistful sigh sorta thing...and he feels bad. He wants to make it better, but he doesn't know how....So he puts the paper down and pulls her into a hug- the one thing he feels he can do right.

She hesitantly wraps her arms around his middle, her face pressed against his chest. "...Finn...is this because of what I said...about my Mom...? Because really, I'm fine without one..."

He tightens his hold on her slightly. "I know...but everyone should have a mom..." he pauses, wondering if what he's about to say will sound as stupid as it does in his head. "You know...you could...uhh...I..don't mind sharing mine...cause you know, girls need a mom to talk to about...things...girl problems...and well....if you want...no pressure." He squints his eyes shut, wanting to slap himself. Yep, that definitely sounded just as stupid as it did in his mind, if not stupider.

There's a slight pause, before he feels the brunette's hold on him tighten. "Finn.....thank you..." She pulls her face out of his middle to look up at him. "I might take you up on that....if your mom ends up liking me." she gives him a wry smile and he feels himself melting into a puddle of goo (well, not literally, but you know what he means..).

"She will.." he whispers to her, smiling back as he leans downward to rest his chin on top of her head. To his surprise, she pulls back, out of his arms, and he frowns. Did he do something wrong? Whatever it is, he's about to apologize for it when she speaks up.

"Well, since your Mom isn't here yet, we should find something to do, to pass the time..." she says softly. "We could practice our singing."

"Oh...uhh..ok, cool.." Finn gives what seems like a half shrug, feeling himself deflate. He really would've been content to just stay like that, hugging her until his Mom got home...But he DID promise her they'd keep in shape singing wise...so he'll have to oblige...this time.

"Great!" Rachel beams up at him,and he knows he's made the right choice. "So what should we sing?" She's looking into his eyes with her own, and he can't seem to break the stare. It's like she's got this hold over him...It's kinda a little freaky, but she's his girlfriend now, so he's totally ok with it. As long as she's the only one.

"..Wait....y-you want ME to choose?" He blinks.

Rachel gives a small sigh and nods, crossing her arms over her chest in a serious way. "Yes, I do....it can be anything, really...I happen to know a lot of songs."

"Uhh..well....ok.." Finn pauses, trying to think. What song should he choose? He doubts she'd want to sing their duet again...Well, scratch that. She probably would, but he wants to do something different. Hmmm...But what? He closes his eyes for a minute, thinking back to all the songs they've rehearsed in Glee club. Then, he has it! "Ok...how about we do that one ballad you and Mr. Schue when we were all partnered up?" He gives her the grin he knows she can't resist.

"...You mean...Endless Love?" Rachel asks to confirm, and he nods.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Well...if that's what you want to sing. I didn't realize you liked that one so much.."

"Neither did I, really.." Finn gives a sheepish look. "But when I saw you and Mr. Schue singing it...well...I guess...I...kinda...wished...uhh..."

"You wished what..?" Rachel gives him a somewhat flirty grin, having a feeling she knows what he's going to say. She's pretty sure she's right, because even if he's not aware, there is a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Well...you know...I was just kinda wishing it was me that was singing that with you..." He shrugs, looking away. "I know, I shouldn't have been thinking that, with...Quinn...and all that...but...I really like singing with you, and..." He trails off, blushing. "We don't HAVE to sing it though, if you don't want to, I mean, like it's totally cool if you wanna do a different song..It was just a sugge-"

Rachel cuts him off, then, hoisting herself on her tiptoes and pressing her lips against his firmly for a few seconds before pulling away. "Ok, Finn. We'll do that one." she says softly, and all he can do is nod, too stunned to actually say anything as he leads her into the family room and sits down on the couch, staring up at her.

Rachel smiles at him before taking a seat next to him and laying on of her hands over his. He grins, somehow encouraged by this tiny gesture, and starts to sing, looking deep into her eyes the whole time. _"My love, There's only you in my life, The only thing that's right.."_

Rachel returns his stare, giving him a soft smile as she joins in. _"My first love, You're every breath that I take, You're every step I make.."_

Without breaking their gazes away from the other, they break into the chorus, their voices harmonizing perfectly, then joining together once more to sing the second verse (they don't seem to realize that now they're on their feet, dancing around the other, her hand on his arm, his hand on her waist). Finally, they reach the end of the song. _"And, YES, You'll be the only one, 'Cause NO one can deny This love I have inside..And I'll give it all to you, My love, My love, my love, My endless love..."_

They stop singing, and just stand there, their bodies only inches apart as they stare at each other. It's silent and neither of them is breathing a word, but that's ok; the looks on their faces say it all.

"Gah, Rach...I love you.." Finn feels his face heat up. The words were out of his mouth before he could even think. Man, he really DOES have word vomit issues when it comes to Rachel! Not that this was really word vomit...it was just one sentence...but still. He told her the three word phrase..on the same day they started dating. There's like, no telling how she'll react.

"I love you too, Finn.."

Woah. Did he hear that right? He did. He did! Oh god. Rachel Berry loves him. HIM. He really is so lucky. Before he knows what he's doing, Finn's pulled her down onto the couch again, and has her in his lap, hugging her tightly, as if she'll vanish if he lets go.

She's surprised, to say the least, but Rachel hugs him back just as tightly, happy that things finally seem to be working out for them...Now if only she can make his Mom like her...Then things will be perfect.

"Hey, I'm back, where are you g-- Am I interrupting something?"

"No, no,no, of course not!!" Rachel and Finn jump and pull apart at the voice, and they blush, shaking their heads vigorously as they stare up at Mrs. Hudson.

She's got a grin on her face that looks to be a mix of amusement and complete adoration as she stares down at them. "Are you sure I'm not intruding?" She glances at Rachel, who shakes her head again, then at Finn. "Finny..?"

"Yes, Mom?" Finn mumbles, embarrassed that she'd use her name for him in front of Rachel, who is suddenly trying not to laugh.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Oh, yeah...yeah, of course." Finn stands up, taking Rachel's hand and helping her to her feet, then looks at his Mom. "Mom, this is my girlfriend, Rachel...and Rachel, this is my Mom." he says with a smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Hudson, it's a pleasure to meet you." Rachel says quickly, taking charge as usual, holding her hand out for a handshake.

"Hello there, Rachel, I've heard a lot about you..." Mrs. Hudson smiles and ignores Rachel's hand, instead pulling her into a big hug and Finn watches them, smirking.

"Uhh...yeah...I forgot to mention...she's a big hugger."

--

"Would you like another slice of pizza, Rachel?"

Rachel smiles up at Ms. Hudson and shakes her head slowly. "No thank you, Mrs. Hudson," she declines politely, "I've had more than enough...but thank you."

"If you're sure." The older woman smiles and takes another piece for herself before plopping back onto the couch, where Rachel is sitting between both her and her son. "So, what are we watching?"

"We're watching Finn get vaporized on Halo 3." Rachel snickers as the jock sitting next to her shoves her shoulder with his lightly.

"Raaach...thanks for the load of confidence." he mumbles, and she giggles.

"Oh, you know I'm kidding....Finny."

That last word, his nickname makes Finn jump, and he groans as "Game over" flashes across the screen- his man is dead again. He sighs heavily and turns to look at Rachel, trying to ignore the look of amusement his mom is giving him on Rachel's other side. "...What did you just call me..?"

"Finny." Rachel repeats with a smirk. She giggles as the boy makes a face. "What? I think it's cute."

"See? Someone agrees with me, Finny." His mother chimes in, laughing now as Finn groans and buries his face in his hands.

"Rachel...please...don't call me that..."

"Call you what?" The brunette's smirk widens.

"Rach.." Finn whines, not wanting to say it. "You know what I mean...don't call me that name."

"What name?" Rachel presses, enjoying her teasing game.

"You know which name!" He groans.

"Ohhh...you mean....Finny?" Rachel says after a short pause and nearly falls off the couch laughing as the jock throws his hands up in the air and growls, "YES, THAT name! PLEASE don't call me that!"

At this point, Mrs. Hudson announces she's going to go and serve the ice cream she bought for desert, leaving and taking all their plates with her.

"Here, allow me to give you a hand, Mrs. Hudson." Without waiting for an answer (not realizing the grown woman's already left the room having never heard her), Rachel starts to stand up, but not before turning and looking at Finn mischievously. "I'll be right back....Finny."

"What was that??" Finn's head turns quickly to look at her and she covers her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle a giggle.

"Nothing, nothing!" she says quickly.

He doesn't say anything else, just smirks. Then he drops his game controller and lunges at the brunette, his arms wrapping around her waist and he sits back down, pulling her onto his lap. She shrieks, a sound he doesn't think he's heard from her before, but totally loves.

"Finn, quit fooling around. I have to go and help your Mother if I am to make a good impression." She says quietly, trying to regain her composure. She starts to get back up, only to be jerked back as her captor tightens his hold on her, and she turns to scowl at him. "Finn, do you not understand how important this is? If I don't help her, she might assume me to be an insensitive free loader, and Rachel Berry is NOT a free loader...or LAZY for that matter!"

"I know, I know.." Finn laughs slightly. "You're definitely not lazy...or a free loader...I'm...pretty sure you...you know, proved yourself and stuff...especially when you insisted on getting everything for dinner, and serving yourself...it was pretty crazy and controlling in a way, but I think my Mom liked it..." He smiles. "It's easy to tell...this is your first time meeting any other parents...but you're doing fine, so you should really like, you know...relax.."

"I know, Finn, and while that is a huge relief to me, I can't help wanting to do more, to prove I can be more useful...won't you please let me go?" Rachel asks softly, trying to pry his hands off her waist, only to frown at him as he tightens his grip more.

"No...Rach..." He chuckles at the frustrated look on her face, "What more do you honestly need to do? You've already shown my Mom that you're not any of the things you mentioned...you're helpful, kind, and entertaining..." He grins at her. "You're Rachel Berry....my girlfriend."

"I know that, Finn." The brunette interrupts briefly, frowning at him. "You were ruthless and didn't rest until you got what you wanted....." She averts her gaze from the self satisfied smirk that's appeared on the boy's face. "What more do you want? I really need to be paying attention to your mother, so she'll know I don't plan on being insensitive to her feelings as well as yours."

"Rachel..." The jock smiles. "My Mom already told me earlier when you were in the bathroom, you're a great person, and she's really happy for us...she really likes you and hopes you'll..maybe..consider coming over often.." He pauses, seeing the smile that lights up the brunette's face. "You got what you wanted, Rach...now...can I have what I want?

Before she can ask just what it is that Finn wants, he hurries on. "...All I really want right now," -He fixes her with his puppy eyes sad face as he speaks now, and the brunette winces- "is for my girlfriend to pay attention to ME for awhile...and I don't mean the nickname thing.." he smirks as she squirms uncomfortably. "Please, Rach...?"

"...But I thought you wanted to play your video game." She says quietly.

"Nah...I already died." Finn laughs slightly, motioning to the screen where his person lays dead. "Let's just watch tv or something." He grabs the remote and switches the tv mode back to television. They flip through all the channels but nothing's really on (well Finn would have watched the sports channel, cause something's always on there, but he doesn't want to bore Rachel.)

They still haven't found anything to watch when his Mom comes back with three large white bowls of vanilla ice cream topped with hot fudge (Finn drools, he totally didn't know she'd break out the fudge...though he probably should have, since his mom only breaks the fudge out whenever she really likes the person who's visiting.).

"Hey, guys." She smiles and hands them each a bowl, and Finn has to let Rachel off his lap (to his frustration and her relief) in order to eat his (he settles for keeping her between him and his mom, pressed as close to him as he can get her).

"Thank you very much for this, Ms. Hudson...You shouldn't have to do that alone though, you should have called me, I would have helped." Rachel smiles appreciatively at Finn's mother and the older woman beams.

"Don't worry about it, honey, I can fend for myself...and you've done more than enough today. Besides...My son seems desperate for attention, and I don't he wants it from ME..." She winks at Rachel, not oblivious to Finn who is trying to find a way to get his arm around the girl's petite shoulders and eat his ice cream at the same time.

"..I guess...you're right." Rachel blushes slightly and leans forward a bit so the boy can get his arm around her, then giggles as he attempts to get a spoonful of ice cream but fails. "Finn....let me help you." She smiles at him before taking the bowl from his hands, despite his protests.

"Rach...I was eating tha-" he starts to whine, only to be silenced as she scoops a bite for him and feeds it to him.

"...Thanks.." he says once he's swallowed, smiling his half grin down at Rachel, who in turn smiles back broadly.

"You're welcome, Finn...ready for more?" She holds up the spoon again, loaded with more vanilla and fudge goodness, and he nods eagerly.

"Yes, please!"

Rachel laughs hard as the boy opens his mouth wide and she obliges, gently shoving the spoon in his mouth, his mom laughing the whole time.

"God, Finn, slow down...Finny, you're inhaling it, you're supposed to eat it!" She chuckles and turns to Rachel. "He's always had a huge appetite, Rachel...But hopefully that won't change your feelings for him, hmm?" She winks at Rachel and the brunette smiles, shaking her head.

"Not at all, Mrs. Hudson...my Dads will appreciate that if he ever comes over for dinner....we won't have as many left overs.." She smiles at Finn before shoving another spoonful of ice cream into his waiting mouth, trying not to laugh at how much he reminds her of a toddler waiting to be fed.

Mrs. Hudson tries not to look too taken aback by Rachel's statement. "So....you...don't have a mother?" she asks, trying to think of a tactful way to broach the subject.

Rachel's hand freezes midway as she is about to feed Finn more ice cream, and she blinks. "I have one...but I've never met her." she says after a brief hesitation.

"Oh...I see..." The older woman glances away for a minute, taking a bite of her ice cream before speaking again, this tim a little gentler. "...Do you ever miss her...?"

"Well..." Rachel pauses, and Finn looks curiously at her. He's wanted to know the same thing but was too afraid to ask, for fear his word vomit condition should take control and make him say things in a really bad, really hurtful way.

"...Like I said, I never met her..." The brunette shrugs thoughtfully as she feeds Finn the last of his ice cream. "However, to be perfectly honest...sometimes I wish I could meet her...my Dads are always saying how I look just like her, so it'd be neat to see just how accurate they are saying that.."

She hesitates before adding, "That, and it would be nice to have another woman to talk to about...some things...I can't always tell my Dads everything, no matter how close we are.." She sighs. "There's just some things guys don't understand, you know?"

No sooner have these words left Rachel's mouth than Finn's mom suddenly pulls the brunette into her arms, hugging her tightly. "I understand completely, honey," She whispers into Rachel's hair, who can luckily hear her, "I don't know how you survived without a Mom for so long...but...if you ever need somebody to talk to...my door is always open."

A broad smile forms on Rachel's lips aftera few minutes of contemplating the woman's offer, and she nods in response. "Thank you, Mrs. Hudson...I'll definitely keep that in mind." She pulls out of the hug and lets Finn's mother see her smile so she knows she's serious before leaning back into the couch, laughing as she sees the longing look Finn is casting down at her ice cream bowl. "Ok, Finn, ok...I'll share mine with you too."

As she scoops a bite for Finn, his mother glances at the forgotten tv. "So, what are we watching?"

"Nothing really..." Finn says, shrugging carelessly.

"Well then, do you guys mind if I put a DVD in?"

Finn glances down at Rachel, and she shakes her head. "I have no objections." she says with a smile before feeing Finn his ice cream, and then scooping a bite for herself.

"Ok great, I know just what to put on!"

Finn watces as his mom hurries to get the DVD from their collection on the shelf, and he can't help smiling. He hasn't seen her act this giddy since the time that Domino's pizza guy asked her out when he was 13. Granted, that guy IS the reason they stopped ordering from Domino's in the end...but still...The jock is snapped out of his thoughts as Rachel pokes him in the side, and he glances down at her. "Huh..?"

She rolls her eyes and shoves his shoulder lightly. "I SAID...you're a lucky guy, Finn...your mom is so great..she's such a sweetheart and she obviously cares a lot about you."

"Oh...yeah." Finn smiles modestly and shrugs. "We've always been real close, cause we're all the other's ever really had since..you know...my dad died in Iraq..."

_'So that's what happened to him...' _ Rachel nods and leans her head on the taller boy's shoulder with a small smile. "I can see how that would strengthen your bond as mother and son." she muses.

They're brought back to attention as Mrs. Hudson sits back on the couch and the movie starts up. Finn snickers as they watch the screen. Some dude is being forced to marry his boss just so she won't be deported. He can't help feeling bad for the guy, cause his boss really is conceited, and treats him like crap...In a way it reminds him of his previous situation with Quinn. The way he sees it, Quinn's the jerky boss, he's the dude, and "their" baby is the reason Quinn had had him bound to her for so long.

He looks at the DVD box and reads the description (something he only does when he's really interested)...Then he frowns and decides he's totally not the guy in this movie cause it sounds like that guy and his boss really do fall in love..and he doesn't wanna think like that, so he imagines Puck in the guy's place and suddenly the movie's funnier (not that he's forgiven Puck yet, but it's a heck of a lot funnier to imagine Puck being forced into all this marriage crap since HE knocked Quinn up).

...Or maybe he IS that dude and the boss lady is Rachel...Since she seems to take charge and act bossy a lot...not to mention that she doesn't have a problem telling others the truth. Sounds just like Rachel...though he happens to think that Rachel's nicer than this chick on the tv, a LOT nicer...and a lot prettier...yeah, a lot...

Now Finn's confused and his head hurts at all the connections he made between his life and the movie, so he glances away, shifting his gaze to the Jewish girl sitting next to him, blushing as he locks stares with her. She's totally watching him like he is her..that's kinda cool yet..Yeah, it's just cool. She IS his girlfriend, so he guesses that means she's allowed to stare at him...and he's totally allowed to stare back. So he does.

--

They've been watching this movie for over an hour now, and he can't believe just how twisted the storyline became.

Ok, so the dude and his boss decided to get married -well, more like they were kinda begged to- in Alaska where the guy grew up...and they actually fell in love..but the deporter guy totally followed them and caught them...so he came to their wedding and witnessed the boss woman announce that their whole wedding was a fake...That's totally selfless and unlike her.

What's even more surprising to Finn than that is that he was right. That dude totally fell in love with Miss bossy conceited woman (he can't seem to remember her name for the life of him), but she's already on a plane back home to pack and be sent back to Canada. Despite the fact that this makes him sound like a total pansy, Finn's totally rooting for the guy to catch the bossy woman before she leaves.

He sneaks a glance at Rachel and can't stop the broad smile that appears on his face at what he sees. The brunette's eyes are wide, glistening with unshed tears as she hugs a sobbing Mrs. Hudson, both of them still watching anxiously.

"True love never is an easy thing." he hears Rachel comment, and as his mom sobs a reply he can't understand, Finn can't help smirking slightly, touched by the mother-daughter like bond that he sees between the two woman.

His Mom has always been know to cry during the sad parts of chick flicks.

--

_Anybody wanna guess what movie they watched?! How bout the song used for this chapter's title? I bet you can't guess either, it's pretty tough, I think...;D C'mon, you know you wanna guess now that I've challenged you...XD_


	8. Never Gonna Desert You

_A/N: Ok, time for an overdue update....Thank you to all the people who have favorited, reviewed and added this to your story alert! Really guys, I'm so flattered and ecstatic to have gotten such a reaction from so many people! I had this massive fangirly fit when I saw all the emails from this site! Seriously, you guys are so awesome...Congrats to __**The3siskatears, lind-z lou **__and__** LoLTwilightLover124 **__for guessing which song I used for the last chapter! It was Hair/Crazy in Love__ xD Also, the movie they watched was __**The Proposal**__! Congrats to all of you who guessed it right! n_n I'm seriously glad you guys liked the way I wrote Finn for this story...because it was kinda a challenge...yet so fun XD I'm sorry this update has taken so long...I've had a massive case of writer's block and trying to write in the beginning was a complete and total NIGHTMARE. So yeah...sorry if some of this seems...OOOC or choppy. XD; But now it's done! This marks the conclusion of this story. I hope you all have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it n_n Thanks again you guys...And now, onto the final chapter! *apologizes profusely for any typos* I'll fix them later..-.-;  
_

_--_

**Chapter 8: Never Gonna Desert You  
**

It's been a long weekend. Really long. Almost unbearably long. Not to mention, awkward...

But...Rachel smiles to herself as she slips on a pair of black knee high socks.

It's not like last week when she was absolutely dreading the day. She doesn't want to crawl back into bed and just cry herself to sleep.. Today she actually wants to go to school. She's excited. She gets to see Finn...to be with him. Today they're going to go public.

_Friday had been a little different. They decided to keep their relationship on the down low. At least until Monday. That way they can start out the week with whatever reactions their peers have, and not have to spend the weekend worrying about said peer's retaliations (this, Rachel had done solely for Finn's benefit- she doesn't care what everyone else thinks of her.) So Friday had been spent acting as friendly as possible whilst managing not to look "too friendly". Not even the Glee club had found out, though some of them -Kurt and Mercedes- obviously had their suspicions. _

_Then Saturday Finn had come over for dinner, so he could meet Rachel's fathers. The visit had been...interesting, to say the least. Not to mention a little...awkward. Not that she wants to elaborate on it...but Rachel can honestly say that if she ever sees a banana again she's more than likely going to get sick...or die of embarrassment. Or both. Needless to say, she and Finn had barely gotten any alone time, and had had to settle for sitting down in the living room and watching **Funny Girl**. That hadn't been terrible..but it hadn't been very private either, what with her two dads taking turns checking up on them, and in doing so, making Finn feel almost too uncomfortable to even put his arm around her._

_Yesterday, Sunday had been a lot easier, really. Finn's mother had decided she wanted to have Rachel over again, and so she had gone over to Finn's house early, receiving a text from Finn shortly after getting out of the shower. She'd hurried to get dressed and had just finished doing her hair when she'd heard Finn's beloved truck pull up in front of her house, and she had hurried down the stairs, barely having time to say goodbye to her fathers before opening the door and running out to meet her grinning like an idiot boyfriend. Once they'd arrived home (after her "speeding" Thursday, Finn had insisted he drive this time, being careful to stay under 20 miles an hour) his Mom had greeted them with fried chicken and pasta (which Rachel had noticed totally made Finn drool), and they'd just spent the rest of the day fooling around doing whatever whenever they felt like it. It had been peaceful and, in Rachel's opinion, the perfect way to end such a hectic weekend. _

_Her favorite part had been the ride home from her chivalrous boy toy, and the make out session that had taken place in the back seat once he'd parked around the corner from her home. It had been their only real chance to be in any way intimate with each other, and they'd gone for as long as Finn had been able to hold out (they'd started out slow and stayed that way for about 10 minutes, but then things had heated up, and before she'd known it, Finn had been gently easing her off his lap). They'd pulled into her driveway and he had leaned in to plant one more kiss on her unsuspecting lips before whispering goodnight as she'd climbed down from the passenger seat, smiling as he saw the bright, dazzling grin she was throwing him over her shoulder. She'd watched through the window as he drove off, and hadn't been able to help sinking down onto the floor leaning against the door just like all those chick flicks she'd watched._

The smile on Rachel's face widens slightly as she hears the sound of an engine outside her house, and she hurriedly grabs her bag before turning her light out, having finished the 100 brush strokes to her hair. She runs down the stairs so she can be there to answer when he rings the doorbell, not even caring that he's about a half hour earlier than usual. She stands by the door, wondering if it may be possible for her heart to leap its way out of her chest when the doorbell sounds, and she jumps, flinging the door open and flashing her best Rachel Berry smile.

In response, the jock outside gives her his trademark half grin, the one she can't help but go nuts over. "Hey, Rachel." he greets, and walks in as the tiny brunette steps back for him to come inside.

"Good morning." She responds softly, smiling warmly. "Finn...I feel that I must point this out to you, and while I have absolutely no problem whatsoever with this, I just can't help but wonder if you realize you're here 30 minutes earlier than usual."

To her surprise, he just shrugs that halfway kinda shrug thing that only he seems able to. "Yeah, I know...it's kinda really early..and I should totally still be at home right now...but..I can't stop thinking about you, Rach."

She blushes at his words. "I feel the same..I've been thinking about you all morning." she admits.

The tall boy smiles at this, and he steps forward a little, appearing a bit more confident than before. "See? So..uhh..anyways...I just had to...you know...see you..." he pauses, grinning wider. "And then I thought, hey, if I'm gonna go see Rachel I could take her breakfast..so I went to the store and got us these." Now he holds up a package of Hostess chocolate donuts, and Rachel can't help but giggle at him.

"Finn...you shouldn't have..."

"I know...but...I wanted to..." The jock grows hesitant. "Of course! You know, if you don't like donuts or something, you totally don't have to eat them...I probably should have like called and asked if you liked them, or if you even wanted them, or just...whatever." He looks down, shoving his empty hand in his jeans pocket, trying to hide the troubled look on his face- he's totally embarrassed that he didn't think to ask first.

"Finn.." Rachel moves closer to him and puts her hand on his arm. "I think that was really sweet of you, and I appreciate it...come on, let's go in the kitchen and eat these."

"You're sure...?" The boy looks down at her in surprise and she nods, smiling brightly at him before taking his hand and leading him into her kitchen. She doesn't usually eat a whole lot of this type of thing, because the chocolate is bad for her teeth and they're loaded with sugar and calories, but she doesn't mind eating them today. Not if Finn's the reason she's eating them.

They sit down at her table and she watches as he fumbles with the package, finally getting it open (which was easier than he made it look). He offers her one of the small, rounded chocolate coated donuts and she gently takes it, smiling at him in thanks before taking a small bite, cringing inwardly as she struggles not to think just how much that chocolate is going to stain her pearly whites.

After a couple more bites she finishes the donut, and she looks up at Finn, giving him a close mouthed smile.

She tries not to laugh but fails miserably as the boy grins back widely, various parts of his teeth covered in layers of chocolate.

"Hey, what's so funny?" The dark haired jock asks, frowning a little.

"It's nothing Finn, really." Rachel giggles before reaching and taking another donut, taking another delicate bite before her boyfriend can question her further.

Finn pouts for a few minutes, but seeming as he can't come up with anything else to say to make her talk, he lets the matter drop, grabbing another donut and popping it into his mouth, chewing it thoughtfully as he tries to think of something, anything to say to the brunette sitting across from him. Of course, his mind doesn't conjure anything for him to say, and so they sit in silence. Though to Finn it's not really a bad silence. This is nice, sitting here in Rachel's kitchen...eating donuts with Rachel.

Eventually the donuts run out (Finn can't help wondering who ate more donuts....though it was probably him, since Rachel doesn't strike him as a big eater.) and the silence is broken as Rachel stands up, smoothing out the wrinkles on her black and green plaid skirt and adjusting her cream sweater.

"Thank you very much, Finn...that was delicious." She gives him the best smile she can without showing too much of her teeth, which she's sure are coated in just as much chocolate as the jock's are. "I'll be right back, I just need to brush my teeth."

"Oh, ok, cool." Finn smiles at her and she has to try her hardest not to laugh again as she turns to leave. However, she barely gets to the stairs before she turns around and walks back to Finn, who's still sitting at her table waiting, and grabs his hand, surprising the boy.

"Rachel?"

"Come on...you need to brush your teeth too." She says calmly and quickly.

Finn gets up as she asks, but he's got a confused look on his face. "Rach...I kinda already..you know...brushed my teeth this morning. Before I came here...So why do I need to brush again?" He flashes her the grin he has saved for when he's trying to look cute despite being confused, and she loses it.

"Because...you look like a hockey player." She manages to say through the laughter that is escaping her.

"...What do you mean by that?" The jock asks, even more confused.

Rachel breaks herself out of her laughter, breathing hard as she fishes in her bag and pulls out her compact mirror, opening it and holding it in front of Finn for him to see. His expression quickly changes form confusion to one that is sheepish as he sees all the black spots on his teeth, and he nods, realizing this has to be why she was laughing at him earlier. "Uhh, yeah...so...can I like...do you have a...toothbrush I can...borrow...?"

Nodding and giggling, the brunette takes her compact back, returning it to her bag before leading the large boy up the stairs and into her bathroom, where she pulls out a toothbrush, still in its packaging and opens it, handing it over to him. "I always have an extra toothbrush for company." she explains when he gives her a curious look, and he nods.

"Cool..thanks."

Rachel gives him a nod of her own before taking out her own toothbrush, which is pink and glittery, and squirting a fine coat of toothpaste onto it (the toothpaste is also pink). When she passes the tube to Finn he tilts his head at it, appearing worried, and she can't help but giggle. "Finn, nobody is going to know that you used pink toothpaste, if that's what you're worried about."

"Oh...you sure..?" Finn questions, and she gives him a reassuring nod, so he takes the tube and squeezes a good amount onto his toothbrush before starting to brush, making a mental note to keep a small tube of his favorite toothpaste on him at all times...his favorite MANLY toothpaste.

He can't help but feel surprised at the flavor of the toothpaste. Mint. Isn't mint supposed to be like...green...or blue...? He shrugs and goes back to brushing, trying not to think about it.

A few minutes later, they're done, and he takes a step back, examining his handy work. He's pretty proud of himself- he can barely see any sign of the donuts now, and that means he definitely doesn't look like a hockey player....definitely not. He glances at Rachel then and his eyes bulge to the point where they might drop out of their sockets (and Finn's thinking they just might) as he stares at the brunette's teeth. God, not only are they clean....they're...they're spotless! Like, seriously, he can't even tell she's ever eaten..well..ANYTHING...like..EVER!

He can't help himself, when she smiles at him, he catches himself leaning closer. He has to kiss her...He's surprised when she stops him, his mouth pressing against the palm of her hand as she shakes her head at him. "Not now, Finn."

"Huh? B-but--Rach-" Finn stammers, looking more than just a little confused.

She can't help but giggle at his facial expression as she leans over and pecks him on the cheek. "I mean...not yet." she whispers.

"...What do you mean, not yet..?" Finn frowns at her, more confused than before if possible.

She just smiles at him before walking out of the bathroom, leaving him alone with his puzzled thoughts. She runs into her room and grabs one of the tubes of lip gloss off her dresser before walking back to the bathroom, resuming her position beside Finn. The boy watches curiously as she props herself up so she's sitting on the sink counter then opens the tube, slowly spreading something across her lips, lip...something...gloss? Yeah...lip gloss...that's what it is...

It has a strong scent, and he can't help sniffing the air, smiling to himself. Somehow, being here in Rachel Berry's bathroom watching her put on her makeup feels...special. Like, there's a certain level of intimacy that comes from watching his girlfriend apply her lip gloss.

Quinn never let him watch whenever she did hers, so this is kind of a new experience for him. He likes watching how relaxed yet completely focused she is while she's applying it. Then, when she's finished, she does this thing with her lips that makes the lip gloss look even shinier.

Then she returns the cap to the tube and turns to him, getting down from the sink, a small smile on her face. "Are you ready to go?" She asks softly.

Maybe it's the way she looks...or maybe it's the way he just realized her lip gloss is strawberry scented...Whatever the case, he's unable to stop himself from mumbling the one syllable reply. "No."

Rachel just stares at him, her turn to look confused now as she frowns. "...What do you mean, no...?"

"I mean...there's something I need to do first." Finn replies, wondering just where this confidence came from as he closes the door to the bathroom and pulls her into his arms, still amazed at just how well she fits in them.

Rachel starts to say something, but whatever it is gets drowned out as the boy holding her suddenly claims her lips with his, kissing her gently. She responds, and gentle turns to not so gentle as the kiss turns fiercer, and they both lose track of the time. His hands are just sliding under her sweater when she pulls away, eyes widening, and he grimaces, wondering if he somehow hurt her.

She just stands there, supporting her weight against the wall and panting softly, and after a few minutes, he can't handle the silence. "Are you..ok..? I mean.."He smacks his forehead lightly. "I didn't...you know...hurt you or anything...did I..?"

He's relieved when the brunette shakes her head. "Oh, good...that's good..." He pauses then adds, "So then...why'd we stop again...?"

"Because, Finn," She responds, "We have to go to school now."

"Oh...we do?" Finn glances at his cellphone and blinks. "Oh...we do." He sighs and puts the phone back in his pocket and nods. "C'mon, then." he smiles and holds out his hand to her, which she happily accepts, and they head downstairs, stopping only so she can grab her bag and him his backpack before leaving the house.

Chivalrous as always, Finn opens the door for Rachel and she smiles appreciatively at him before climbing up into the passenger's seat. He then closes the door and gets in the driver's seat. They both buckle up and he takes off, of course, staying 5 miles under the speed limit.

--

A few minutes later Finn pulls into the school parking lot and stops the car, turning to glance at the brunette next to him. She's been unusually silent the entire drive, and he's beginning to wonder if something is wrong, so he puts a hand on her shoulder, quickly getting her attention. "Hey Rach...? Is something...bothering you..?"

Rachel frowns and chews on her lower lip, trying to avoid his gaze as she answers, "Nothing, really...I'm just...thinking..."

"Oh...are you thinking about...good things or bad things...?" Finn can't help asking, and she gives him a small smile.

"Finn...I know how important your popularity is to you...and there is a very high chance that when we come clean about our relationship today, you will get slushied by your own team...so I just wanted you to know...that if you choose to break things off instead...it's fine with me."

It really isn't fine with her, but she's coming to accept reality. She knows how important it is to Finn that the popular kids like him, and she's well aware that being with her will make them treat him bad..and she knows Finn can't handle that. He can't take a slushy to the face daily like she can..and she accepts that. If they're meant to be, they'll still love each other after graduation...then maybe they can try again.

"What? Rach! What are you--I don't want to break up!" Finn can't believe he's hearing this...after all the trouble he went to to get this girl...she's saying they might break up?! Life just isn't fair...he suddenly feels like crying...but he totally can't try in front of Rachel. He doesn't wanna look like a pansy..

"I know that, Finn.." Rachel replies softly, placing a hand on his arm to try and comfort him. "I'm not saying we have to...just that if you decide you want to, I'll be ok with it...I know you can't deal with being slushied."

"Hey wait, wait a minute," Finn frowns, "I got slushied when I was with Quinn but I never let that stop me from being with HER."

"That was for a different reason though, Finn..Plus, Quinn was still technically popular in a sense, since she was still a Cheerio." Rachel sighs. "Besides, it was only one day....with me you'll get it pretty much every day." She hesitates. "Look, I'm not saying we HAVE to break up, because I love you...I just wanted you to know that whatever you choose to do I'll understand.."

"Let's just decide as things happen, ok Rach?" Finn can't help the hint of a growl that comes out in his voice. He doesn't want to lose this girl after all he's done to get her, and he doesn't want to talk about the possibilities of them breaking up for his benefit. He's pretty sure that he's willing to do anything to keep the girl his, and that includes ignoring what the popular kids say.

Besides, if he's being honest...he never really fit in with that crowd anyways...he's much nicer than any of them are. Suddenly he finds himself wondering just why he's let what they say affect him....then quick as the blink of an eye he remembers. _'Oh yeah...I'm too self conscious to stand up for myself.'_

That doesn't matter though, he tells himself. Because he is not going to let the popular kids tell him who he can and can't date. They may have been able to make him stop watching those _Star Wars_ movies when he was younger, and he may have been talked into sitting only at the jocks' table at lunch, but he's not gonna be talked into ditching Rachel.

Besides...he's kinda been sitting with Rachel or the other Glee kids every chance he has so...he's already sorta standing up to the popular kids...in his own silent way. There's no way they're gonna make him leave Rachel. No way. He's better than that. So much better.

He snaps out of his thoughts and stares at the brunette in the passenger seat, realizing she's staring at him with a look of....is that....concern?...Fear? Whatever it is, it vanishes when he gives her his half smile and takes her hand, pulling her closer so he can kiss her. When they pull apart, she's grinning at him.

"Ok, Mr. Finn Hudson...we'll do this your way." she says softly before pulling her hand free and opening her door. Finn gets out and is at her side before she can get out, however, reclaiming her hand and helping her onto the black cemented ground.

"Remember what I said, it's a longer drop from there than it looks." he reminds her with a cheeky grin, and she just smirks.

Finn hears a sound behind them then, and glances over his shoulder, just in time to see Kurt and Mercedes standing there, Kurt shaking his head and nibbling on his lip, Mercedes just staring, her face unreadable as she seems to stare...past them.

Curious, Finn glances in the direction Mercedes is looking, and suddenly it all makes sense. Puck and Quinn are walking up to them, for God knows what reason. He really doesn't want to see them...let alone talk to them. Not right now. Not when he was about to kiss Rachel again...Dang it those two have really bad timing!

He sighs and turns back to the brunette, who's eying him with this hard to read, confused expression of hers. Then without even thinking about what he's saying he murmurs, "C'mon, babe, let's go." He links arms with her before walking off, locking his car as he does so.

Finn sneaks a glance at Rachel as they leave and sees that her face is beet red, then decides that if she's gonna blush like that every time he calls her "babe", he totally has to use the name with her more often..

--

Nerves aren't usually something she deals with. Of course she gets nervous at times when it comes to performing for others, but...people in general don't make her nervous, nor do they intimidate her...Though right now, all she can feel is anxiety. Ever since she and Finn left his truck he hasn't left _her_! Even when she went in the girl's bathroom he waited outside for her and the minute she came out his arm was linked with hers again, keeping her very close to him as they walked.

This is how he's been all day. She thinks a part of him might be anxious, worried too, but he certainly isn't showing it. It's as if they've switched roles. For once she's the awkward unsure one and he's the super confident one that doesn't care what others think.

Still, they haven't revealed their secret to their peers yet...She wonders just how Finn plans to do that, and is kinda wishing she'd thought to ask him after his surprising outburst in the car when she brought up the subject of a potential break up. His reaction had really surprised, not to mention thrilled her to no end. He really cares about her...he doesn't want to break up and lose her. She's almost convinced that this alone is one of the few reasons she's been able to stay calm all day.

She still feels anxious now...because it's lunch time, and anything can happen during lunch period. She walks into the cafeteria, wondering just how it is that she managed to avoid walking with Finn this time around- he's been walking her to and from her every class. All day. It's sweet but in a way she can't help feeling a bit...smothered. Is this how it was for Quinn when she dated Finn? She's seriously wondering. But then she has to stop herself. Finn is not like that...sure, he may be a bit...possessive of her in a way...but...after what Quinn and Puck did to him it can only be expected, really.

Ok, that's it, she decides. She will be the understanding, supportive girlfriend who takes his advances in stride; not the girlfriend who screams and tells him to go away and calls him stupid. Somehow she has a feeling Finn's had enough of that from pregnant Quinn to last a life time. Besides that, Rachel has been pining after the football player for a long time now...and she'd never stop hating herself if she screwed things up in such a petty way.

She smiles to herself, a fire of determination in her eyes as she makes her way to her (his, their? It's kinda become theirs exclusively since they got together) table in the cafeteria and takes a seat. She waits for Finn, deciding that the supportive girlfriend will wait for her boyfriend then graciously offer to go and get them their lunch. She's seen it in chick flicks and thinks it's adorable when the role is switched, and the one being chivalrous is the woman while the man sits and waits for her, wondering just how he got such a goddess.

She's snapped out of her thoughts as she looks up and sees the object of her affections weaving his way through the crowded cafeteria, balancing two lunch trays and she sighs, laughing softly. So much for getting him his lunch...they seem to have had almost the same idea. She can tell by the puzzled look on his face that he's having a hard time finding the table, and before she can talk herself out of it, she jumps up on her chair (she IS rather short, so the chair adds a good foot or so to her height), waving her arms and calling to him.

"Finn! Over here, Finn!"

Finn's surprised to hear the soprano voice calling him. Well, not really...it's more like he's surprised he CAN hear it over all the noisy chatter in this room. He smiles, finally spotting Rachel standing on her chair, and makes his way toward her. God, she's cute when she's trying to attract his attention. It's then that he realizes he can hear her because she attracted more than just his attention. Others (especially the popular kids) are quieting down and starting to look over at him, confused and shocked expressions on their face.

Good, let em watch, they were gonna find out after lunch, anyways, he decides, smirking to himself as he finally gets to the table and takes his seat beside the brunette, who's face is flushed as she undoubtedly notices the crowd of kids staring at her and she hurriedly takes her seat once more.

He decides to distract her, because she seriously looks like she wants the world to swallow her up forever and he doesn't like to think about a world where she's not with him anymore. It hurts almost more than the Quinn and Puck lying to him thing. "Hey, Rach...I got your lunch for ya." he says, smiling that grin that he knows she loves so much.

His distraction works,and she beams at him, seeming to forget that the entire cafeteria is watching them. "Thank you, Finn, that's very thoughtful of you." she says softly, gazing into his eyes with those gooey chocolate eyes of hers he loves. He seriously thinks he could get lost in them if he tried. Or maybe even if he wasn't trying, he thinks.

"Don't mention it." He looks away bashfully as he slides her tray to her and she just continues giving him that stare that he found so...stalker-ish when he first joined Glee but totally loves now. They eat in silence, though it's not an uncomfortable one despite how everyone is still totally watching them. He can feel their stares just like he's sure she can. Heck, she's probably trained to know when she's being watched, with all the years she's spent being the target of the jocks and all that. He thinks he may have even taken part in picking on her when they were younger...but he's not really sure. Their earlier years of school seem so far back whenever he tries to recall them.

He frowns down at his tray, wondering if the school's giving out smaller portions of food to them now...because he totally doesn't eat THAT fast does he? He doesn't think so...Oh well. He glances over at Rachel's tray and sees that she's finished as well, and she's totally watching him with this wide eyed stare of hers. He finds it adorable until he realizes that she's trying to tell him somehow that they're being watched. He can see it in her body language. She's all tense and uncomfortable looking- not anything like how she looked when they were eating.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Finn."

He's suddenly aware she's talking to him in a hushed tone, and he looks down at her seriously. "What?"

"...You do realize that whatever you do now will determine your future as far as slushy facials and your status as one of the cool people here." Rachel says quickly in that same hushed tone and looking at their audience, he gets it. Seeing the way the jocks are looking at him, the disgusted faces he's getting from the cheerleaders...They're totally waiting for him to do something to humiliate Rachel. They think he's playing a cruel joke!

He shifts his stare back to Rachel and sees the compassion in her eyes, trying to hide the look of pain that's behind them. "I already told you...it's ok." she says softly.

Suddenly, he knows what he wants to do. Exactly what he wants to do.

"Rach...I know I've probably told you this before and all so it won't mean much but...you're awesome." he says, his voice slightly rising a volume louder with each word. "...I'd really be lost without you, especially now...and I don't want you to think that I'll leave you over something as unimportant like my popularity. I've realized I'd rather be considered a loser and be with the one I love than be popular and end up with a girl that'll disappoint me again." He smiles at her.

Rachel's eyes are as wide as saucers now, her jaw dropped slightly as she glances around, appearing panicked. The people around them have to have heard Finn...he's talking really loud...He just screwed up his popularity big time...all because of her. She didn't want to cost him the one thing that seems to matter to him so much in this school! She's brought back to attention again as the boy next to her scoots closer, his hand taking hers.

"...Rachel Berry, I love you, and I don't care what the school thinks. I'm proud to have you on my arm."

Ok. That was really shocking. Not to mention sweet...Coming from Finn, the guy who cares way too much what people think, those two sentences really mean something.

"...I love you too, Finn..you're such an awe-" She doesn't get to finish her sentence as Finn leans in and captures her lips with his, and she ignores the shocked gasps of people around them as she kisses him back, and smooths one of her hands through his short, messy hair, the other wrapping around his middle.

Finn deepens the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer until she's sitting in his lap, and he tangles one of his hands in her long, dark locks of hair, reveling in her sweet scent.

This is what it means to be a relationship, he decides. To love the other, to not care what people will think of you...It's so much better than just going with the obvious choice, a cheerleader. Gleeks have more surprises in store anyways...and Finn's always liked surprises ever since he was a little boy.

The two of them break apart after a few seconds and smile warmly into the other's eyes.

"Well, Finn...I need to go and get ready for my next class...walk me there?" Rachel asks softly, her eyes seeming to sparkle with happiness.

He can't look away, even if he wanted to...and he totally doesn't want to. He can't even talk, because that kiss, so short yet so sweet was so...meaningful...so passionate. He can barely wrap his brain around it. So in response to her question, he just nods, his trademark half grin forming on his lips.

She giggles then, and he smirks. "What?"

"Well, Finn," she says quickly, "I'm happy you want to walk me to my class, but I do believe that in order for that to happen I'm going to need to get up, which means you'll have to let go....and stop feeling me up." She adds in a whisper, and his face heats up.

Of COURSE Rachel would know he was doing that...she's Rachel Berry, for crying out loud! "Uh...yeah...um..sorry." He removes his hands and lets go, and she gets up, giving him a smile that tells him it's ok, and he's suddenly happy again. She's totally got this control over his emotions...

He takes her hand, not even caring that practically everyone in the cafeteria is whispering about them now as he puts their empty trays in the designated spot for drop off and they leave.

--

"Well that was rather....interesting." Rachel comments as they leave the choir room, and Finn can't help but nod.

Glee club today was full of reactions and stuff apparently he'd been right to assume EVERYONE heard his little declaration at lunch...oh, and everyone totally saw him kiss Rachel. Not that he cares. But it did cause a bit of a problem with Quinn...

_The ex-cheerio had approached him and Rachel the minute they arrived (since when did SHE arrive early?), Puck on her arm, and she'd screamed about what a jerk he was, how he sure didn't waste his time going after Rachel once he'd left her...All these accusations of him having wanted Rachel even when he'd been with HER. (Ok, so maybe he HAD kinda been wishing he was with the brunette while he was dating Quinn, but he'd stayed as faithful to the blond as he could while he'd thought her unborn child was his.) _

_He'd stayed silent, not sure what to say, but when she'd accused him of just using Rachel to make her feel bad, he'd lost it, and had yelled at her, telling her she had no right to even confront him on this when she hadn't had even the decency to tell him the truth, and had lied to him for 2 solid months about him being a father and all that crap. _

_The confrontation had grown heated, because Puck had stepped in then, and it had taken both Rachel and Mr. Schuester to break up the argument, Rachel taking her boyfriend's arm and leading him to his seat, and Mr. Schuester having to practically shove Puck back to his (though the sobbing Quinn DID help Puck decide that staying with her would be better than facing off with his former best friend)._

_The rest of Glee had been less eventful. Kurt and Mercedes had come up to them, Mercedes gushing over how she KNEW it would happen, and Kurt warning Rachel to "treat her role right, or he just might steal the part away from her". To which Rachel had responded, the whole time looking warmly at Finn, "Don't worry, Kurt, I believe I'll do fine in this role...there is no need for an understudy." _

_Kurt had simply snorted, warning her not to screw up, before turning and walking away, taking his seat with Mercedes in the front row. Nothing had really happened after that, save for Artie raising his eyebrow at Finn, and Tina beaming at Rachel as if she'd just announced she'd earned a Grammy earlier than she'd planned. Then they'd gotten to singing and even Mr. Schuester seemed to want to let them know he'd acknowledged their new relationship, cause he'd called him and Rachel up front and had them sing the mushiest love song he'd ever heard (not that Finn was complaining). _

_They'd barely gotten done singing when their teacher had glanced at his watch, eyes widening and announced he was cutting practice short that day cause he had to go see someone. Finn had seriously wondered if that someone might be Ms. Pillsbury, and apparently Rachel thought the same, cause she'd asked him point blank if he was meeting her somewhere. Mr. Schuester's face had turned a shade of red, indicating that he and Rachel were on the right page as he'd avoided the question, giving a hasty goodbye and leaving._

"Um.....Finn....?"

Finn is snapped back from his thoughts as he hears the edge of panic coating the normally calm tone of Rachel's voice, and he looks at her. "Yeah...? What is it?" It's then that he notices the jocks surrounding them. The football playing ones. Well, minus Puck, Mike and Matt. Thank goodness...he'd seriously kill Puck if he was in the group who looks ready to slushy him into next Thursday.

"Uhh...hey guys....what's up...?" he greets, trying not to panic as he notices the slushies in their hands. This is totally reminding him of that time with Quinn, when the guys warned him that he had to choose football over Glee club.

One of the guys has just opened his mouth to say something, and Finn's prepared for the worst when suddenly Rachel holds up a hand and takes a step forward. "Stop. I'm sure I know what you're here for." She says quickly. "You're here because you're appalled that your star quarterback has chosen to go out with me and therefore you were hoping to convince him to leave me because you're afraid that by being with me not only will it look bad, him downgrading from the cheerleader to the gleek, but that he'll abandon you and your sorry group of jocks for show choir. Correct?"

The guy just stares at her for a few minutes, digesting what she said before nodding. "Exactly. If he stays with a chick like you he'll abandon us, and we're his friends."

"Oh really?" Rachel puts her hands on her hips and marches forward, staring the jock down. "Let me ask you this, then. If you're really his friends, why do you force him to be somebody he clearly isn't? TRUE friends don't care about those things...They accept and encourage each other, and the last time I checked, you were doing the exact opposite to Finn. Which is unfair, because he's a good guy, and he does the best he can to see the good in everybody. He IS what you'd call a true friend."

Normally Finn would be embarrassed that a girl is sticking up for him but he's kinda enjoying this, the view is nice, standing behind Rachel in her typically short mini skirt, listening to her defend him. He thinks he'll let her go on and just see what all she thinks of him. Besides that...how many guys can say their girlfriend would stand up to the football team for them? Finn sure doesn't think many could say that. So he's lucky. Really lucky. Yeah..He listens as she goes on, her words flowing out of her mouth in a seemingly never ending way, like a river. It's like listening to her singing...It never ends. He's not even sure he WANTS it to.

"..Finn has the decency to be civil to those who deserve it the least, and you jocks are at the top of that list! Do you really think that jerks who go around throwing pee balloons at people, egging houses, and throwing kids in dumpsters REALLY deserve the kindness and understanding that you're given by your quarterback here?! Because honestly I don't!"

Finn can't help but smile goofily and nod silently. He's never had anyone lift him so high, besides his mom..and it feels amazing to hear all this stuff. About him. HIM. Finn Hudson...The guy who's frequently wished he was someone else. Though right now, listening to all the great things about himself, Finn's thinking he's a pretty good guy to be.

"Sure, he may be a little too naive and a tad bit over trusting. He may have some problems sometimes being who he is, but really, that's your fault...because it's only when he has to prove himself to you that he acts out of his character...when I'm around him..." Rachel turns to look at Finn, her eyes full of warmth, and he suddenly feels like he has butterflies in his stomach. "...It doesn't matter where we're at. Glee club, the bowling alley..anywhere. He's an amazing guy who's extremely talented, and incredibly forgiving...he's honest, a complete gentleman and chivalrous...and fun to be around! He makes people happy...He makes me happy."

She turns her attention back to the football players and Finn's a little relieved, cause he's totally turning red now. Her words are so kind...is he really all the things she said? Really just..wow. Ok, so the naive and over trusting comment hurt a bit but he can overlook those...cause she's making him sound like a freaking GOD. She's so amazing and she doesn't even know (well she probably DOES know, cause she's Rachel Berry, but she probably doesn't hear it often from people besides her Dads.). He's totally gonna have to make it a point to let her know just how great she is.

"...Finn is all the things you guys will never be, and that's what makes him great. He is better than all of you, and you're lucky he's kind enough to stick with you, no matter how bad you treat him...it's a shame that you can't just accept he's different from you and forget it...you're too clueless to understand what it's like to have a heart and CARE about people other than yourself. Finn has all that and more. And I'll gladly take every one of your slushies to the face because HE doesn't deserve it. Neither of us do really...but I'm used to it...and don't you dare take what I said out on Finn. He didn't know I was going to defend him."

Having said all she can at the moment, Rachel steps back, slipping her hand back into Finn's and leaning into him, lacing their fingers together as she glances up at him. He's got this..unreadable look on his face and she feels a slight surge of worry run through her. Did she overdo it? She was only telling the truth...and those stupid jerks needed to hear that. They have no right to go around tormenting Finn just because he's different. And she told the truth. Finn really IS all those things she just listed...all that and MORE really...She's really worried though, cause he keeps opening and closing his mouth, like he wants to say something but can't.

There's an uncomfortable silence between the group and it doesn't seem like it's ever going to be broken but then the guy Rachel cut off earlier speaks, bringing the silence to an end. "...Fine, if you're willing to take it...step away from Hudson."

Rachel's eyes widen slightly; she can't believe that out of all she just said that the only thing they seemed to grasp was that she'd take the slushies in Finn's place. What jerks! But she said she would and...in a way that's a promise to her. So she lets go of Finn's hand and takes a step forward, surprised as she finds herself pulled back into the boy, who seems to have snapped out of whatever it was he was thinking about.

"Guys...what Rachel said was true...what's so wrong with me being different? I'm still the quarterback..I'm just the male lead in glee club at the same time. Is that really such a problem? You know I'm not the only one of you who joined Glee."

"Yeah, but you started it, and ever since you joined you aren't the same. You're no fun to be around cause you're always goin' around singing SHOW TUNES!" one of the guys argues.

Finn sighs and tightens his hold on Rachel, bringing his arms to rest around her waist. "Look guys...I'm happy doing this...and...it's...I like being in glee club...and football. I'm happy. Can't you just..you know...be happy that I'm having fun?" He's not quite sure where those words came from. Certainly not his mind. He's not gutsy like that...but...after hearing all the praise Rachel was just singing about him...He really wanted to do better.

He wanted to prove she made the right choice agreeing to be his girlfriend, and he wants to be the guy she was talking about. So he stood up for himself...Dang does it feel great! He totally thinks he'll do it more often...well, as long as he's got Rachel with him. Cause she like, makes him feel he could do ANYTHING. Including stand up to his so called friends...Which he totally just did. Score one, Hudson!

The team is silent for a few more minutes before the guy from before speaks up. "Yeah...I guess we can accept that..."

"Oh, great, thanks guys! I really o-" Finn doesn't get to finish his sentence because he and Rachel are both suddenly drenched in cup after cup of grape slushy, and Finn's pretty sure now they must look like...you know, grape slushy monsters from outer space.

"Have fun being a loser!" The team says and they all turn and hurry away, laughing like hyenas.

"..Finn.." Rachel's voice snaps him out of the hurt anger he's feeling and he glances down at her the best he can for a guy with corn syrup in his eyes. "Yes..?"

"...I'm so sorry..." He's vaguely aware that she's turned to face him and has wrapped her arms around his waist, shoulders heaving slightly. Is she crying?...That is so...not like Rachel Berry...yet totally her at the same time. It's cute. He pats her back gently, smiling even though the slushy is totally dripping down his back, and he feels like he's one of the eskimo dudes in Alaska living in like those ice house things.

"Rach...don't be sorry...they're jerks...and you shouldn't apologize for any of that." He laughs. "They so needed to hear that and you totally surprised them."

"...What do you mean by that?" Rachel's voice sounds choked, hesitant.

"I don't think they expected so much to come out of someone so small as you." Finn smirks as she whacks him lightly. "Hey it's true...I can relate cause I totally didn't expect you to be like that either when I met you..." He hesitates before leaning down, his lips seeking hers out, and she meets him halfway, kissing him deeply.

After a few seconds she pulls away (a few seconds too soon for his liking) and he can see she's smirking at him. "What?" he asks.

"Oh nothing.." She smirks a little wider. "You just taste really good."

He blushes faintly but then realizes she meant the grape slushy on his face and he gives her his own smirk. "I'm pretty sure you tasted better."

She just laughs before shaking her head and sighing. "Well I was going to invite you over for dinner tonight..but at this rate I don't think you'll even be able to drive..." she says softly.

"I might take you up on that..." Finn replies quietly. "But first I need you to do something for me.."

"Anything Finn, anything." The brunette says quickly. "What is it?"

"Can you maybe...uhh..you know, help me get cleaned off first? I kinda wanna...you know look nicer than this if I'm gonna be eating with you and your Dads tonight."

She can't help but giggle as she nods vigorously. "Of course, Finn...if you'll help me wash my hair."

"Deal." Finn says quickly, unable to believe his luck. Washing Rachel Berry's hair sounds really intimate and...he gets to play with her hair!...Ok that made him sound girly. But he can't help it. Her hair always smells so good and stuff, and he's just really psyched.

"Shall we then?" She beams up at him and all he can do is nod as she takes his hand and they head to the nearest restroom.


End file.
